It's My Pleasure
by BranowynIvy
Summary: Connor chuckled. "As long as you wait your turn this time Murph, you know how good we are at sharing." Murphy laughed, his own hand moving to copy his brother's action and Kali arched into their touch. "Aye, that we are." Connor/OC/Murphy. No Slash. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

To her credit, Kali had only flinched once.

"F-Fuck. Ass!"

And it had only been the first time. Tourettes, she figured and had since managed to keep her features expressionless during his outbursts. She gave the old man a tight smile and waited as he sorted his thoughts.

"You're h-hired." His bushy white eyebrows rose and he flashed her a toothy grin. "If you still want it."

Kali let the breath she had been holding go and held out her hand eagerly. "Very much so, thank you!"

Doc shook her hand, glancing at the duffle bag thrown over her shoulder. "You got a p-p-place to st-stay?"

Her brow furrowed, her gut twisting anxiously. That had been step two. Step one, get a job. She had to have money to eat but she could stand a few nights under a bridge if she had to...

He nodded, releasing her hand as he took a step back toward the bar. "There's a cot." He motioned toward the door that led to the small kitchen behind him. "It isn't m-much..."

Her eyes widened, "It's perfect." Would it be inappropriate to throw her arms around her new boss slash landlord? Probably. She beamed at him instead and reached for his hand again, this time covering it with both of hers. "Thank you again, sir-"

He chuckled lightly and tipped his chin. "D-Doc. Everyone calls m-me Doc."

Too excited to wait, Kali made her way towards the kitchens and her new 4 star accommodations. She peeked in, it was small but looked sturdy and she would probably smell like beer and onions everyday. It was perfect. With a quick glance she flashed him a bright smile over her shoulder. "Well Doc, when do I start?"

**BoondockSaintsBoondockSaints BoondockSaintsBoondockSaints BoondockSaints**

She loved it. McGinty's was loud and raucous, it's patrons rowdy and drunk. She moved quickly, pouring drinks and delivering beer. Everyone was very welcoming, a little too welcoming maybe. She didn't mind though, a pinch and a leer would boost her tips and Lord knows, she could use it.

The night was in full swing and she was busy with a slurring fellow who called himself Davy when she saw the front doors open out of the corner of her eye. Maybe a woman with better sense would feel overwhelmed at the overpopulation...better sense...or a bigger pocket book. As it was, she couldn't find a remorseful bone in her body and decided that now was a good time to make her back down the bar. She gave Davy a cheeky grin and dangled his freshly poured shot of low grade whiskey in front of his hooded eyes. "Pay first, honey, your tab is maxed."

"Oy! Conner! Murph!" Someone further down called out. Rocco, she believed the others had called him. He was cute, italian and flirty. She had already gotten a cool tip from him. Kali kissed the tips of her fingers and pressed them to Davy's forehead. "Close your eyes for a minute hun, I'll be back."

She made her way to the other side of the bar, hoping to catch a glance at Rocco's new friends. Maybe they would be just as generous for a fast drink and an easy smile but the crowd was thick around them, she couldn't quite get a look...

"Well fuck me! Who is this?"

Turning quickly, she met the eyes of the man that had spoken, her brow arched. His words were heavy with an Irish brogue that would curl any girls toes and he had the face to seal the deal. He was dirty blonde and handsome.

Rocco spun in his chair. "This, gents, is the new hire Doc has been threatening us with."

Another man, this one with pale skin, dark hair and pretty blue eyes peeked out from the mash of bodies behind. "You're fucking with us!"

Kali chuckled softly, her eyes moving slowly from one man to another. "The name's Kalisto, Kali for short. What can I do you for boys?"

"Just a beer for us." The blonde one said as he and the other man creatively acquired a seat next to Rocco.

She almost felt bad for the poor sops they had pushed onto the floor but then, everyone roared their approval and the feeling was gone. She made fast work of the tap and set two frothy beers down in front of them.

The dark haired one was about to speak when-

"Another round!" A man from one of the tables in back called out, waving his hands in the air to catch her attention as the others pounded their fists on the wooden top.

Kali glanced at the group and gave a quick nod of acknowledgment before looking back at Rocco's cute friend, only to find him distracted. _Too bad_, she thought briefly and then mentally rewound the night to remember what that particular lot had been drinking. She ticked off the brands of whiskey in her head and when one popped, went about filling six shot glasses and saving their contents from spilling as she made her way through the crowd. A balancing act that required no small amount of talent, she thought wryly as she dodged a stumbling drunk that fell with a smile on his face and a drink in his hand.

Successfully reaching her mark with little more than a rebellious slosh, Kali made a circle around the table, serving each shot efficiently. Once finished, she turned and began searching for a clear path back to her safe haven behind the bar when she felt a large hand cup her ass. Meaty fingers digging into her flesh with a hefty squeeze.

Kali spun around and shoved her hand in the face of the greasy man that smirked up at her unapologetically. "Pay up."

He frowned, his movements slow and uncoordinated as he tried to push her hand away.  
"What?" He asked dumbly.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her palm still nose level. "Honey, I don't mind if you want to grab my ass but if you are going to treat me like a whore then you damn well better pay me like one." Her brow arched. "Now pay up!" She couldn't help but noticed that the busy bar had suddenly cut the noise in half. She didn't take her eyes off the man as he grumbled something in German and dug in his front pocket.

"How much is it worth to ya?" He asked with a slur and a grin.

Kali laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "You tell me." Wink.

He glanced from her eyes to her ass and slapped a fifty dollar bill in her hand. "An i'll owe you the rest!" He and his friends roared with laughter, clapping the man on the back, unaware of her silent retreat as she pocketed the money with a smile.

"You'll do alright here, lass."

Kali looked up. "I will certainly try."

"Name's Connor."

"Aye, and I am Murphy."

She smiled at them. "It's a pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone gets to know each other a little better this chapter. Give it a read and let me know what you think!**

The next several days flew by for Kali and suddenly it was once again the weekend. That suited her. She had settled in and formed a rough routine, tending the bar at night, passing out from exhaustion in the morning and cleaning up so she could do it all again in the afternoon. McGinty's was a popular place. She also had a better handle on names and relationships of the Irish Pub's patrons. The McManus twins were regulars, something she definitely was not complaining about and a few others, friends and cousins, brothers and neighbors. She worked hard to put names to faces during the week, hopefully it paid off.

Doc would be with her tonight, staying behind the bar while she braved the crowd. Luckily, the ache in her back from sleeping on that infernal cot had eased just enough so that she did not have a permanent grimace of her face.

Kali pushed in the last chair and observed her cleanly mopped floor, lamenting for only a split second on its fate to be filthy again in just a few hours. It would be worth it, the majority of her tips from last weekend vanished or put away in savings for an actual apartment.

"Fuck. ASS."

Kali smiled to herself. "Hello, Doc." She turned around, snagging her washcloth off of the closest table as she made her way to the front of the bar.

"H-hello lass, the p-place looks great." He patted her hand and looked up just as the door swung open.

Her eyes flickered to the clock behind her. 6:30. Tonight was going to be a long night!

**BoondockSaints BoondockSaints BoondockSaints BoondockSaints BoondockSaints**

Her feet hurt. Her back hurt, not to mention her _backside_. She had a good night, if you were apt to ignore the vomit she had mopped up an hour ago and the rum stain down the front of her t-shirt. Oh and how could she forget the mystery substance she had just found with her bare hand on one of the stools at the bar. Lovely.

Kali attempted to blow her hair from her eyes as she began the daunting task ahead of her. Clean up. During the week, she would just go to bed now after a quick wash in the incredibly posh McGinty's kitchen sink but as she looked around, she decided it would be best to do it tonight. The smell would only sour overnight...

There were still a few people milling around; the McManus twins, Rocco and a rather large man that had been giving her the heebee jeebees all night the way he watched her. He was still nursing the last few ounces of his Guinness...and following her around the room with his eyes.

Deciding the best course of action would be to ignore him and go about her work, she turned her back on him and leaned over the table with her soapy washcloth. She gave it a good scrub, dunking in the water bucket at her feet every now and again. One down, far too many to go. She bent backward, her free hand pressed against her spine as she stretched and was startled to smack right into something large and breathing... "Oh, so sorry! I didn't see you." She squeaked, regaining her precarious balance and taking a generous step in the opposite direction. "Was there something you needed, hun?"

"Yes. How about you and me find somewhere private. I could help you wind down, yes?" His accent was heavy Russian and though some of his words were hard to understand, she got the gist.

"I'm flattered but no thanks Big Guy, I'm not looking for a date." She tried to skirt around him and was alarmed to find herself still blocked by his overwhelming frame.

He leered down at her. "I am not really offering a date, am I?" He garbled the last phrase but again, she made it out.

Her fists clenched at her sides as the hair on the back of her neck stiffened, she felt trapped and knew that she was no match. She might be quick and spunky but this guy was a _huge friggen guy. _Her eyes darted to the small group of men at the other end of the room. They were talking animatedly with Doc, Rocco practically in tears as the other two grinned.

Swallowing hard, she peered up at the Russian. "Like I said, I am not really interested. Now if you would just let me-" She tried to duck under his outstretched arm and immediately regretted the decision.

His arm wrapped around her middle and hauled her in front of him, any space between them lost as he pulled her in tight. His free hand roamed down her back.

"Hey!" She shouted, her face reddening with anger as she struggled against him. She managed to wedge each of her arms in-between their bodies. "Hands." She laid her palms flat against his chest. "Off!" She pushed with all her strength and stumbled backwards, landing on her butt with a pained grunt.

The Russian lost his balance and crashed down on one of the dirty tables, the old wood cracked and splintered. If no one had been paying attention before, she had all eyes now.

Kali was back on her feet and rushing to help, trying to remember if there had been any glass on the table he landed on. Again. Mistake. The man growled angrily as he pushed to his feet and reached for her.

Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening and she skidded to a halt, just barely dodging his grasp. He lunged again and Kali ducked, lashing out in a panic. Her knuckles connected with his nose with a sickening thud and pain shot through her hand all the way up to her shoulder in waves.

Doing her best to ignore it she readied herself for his impending revenge only to realize that he was no longer in front of her. She raised her eyes to find his furious face glaring at her, spittle flying from his lips as he was bodily drug kicking and screaming by a struggling Rocco and Conner. Murphy was already at the door, holding it wide while Doc shouted obscenities that were finally situation appropriate.

Kali sank down onto the nearest chair, cradling her hand as she watched the chaos. The Russian was struggling and she was pretty sure Rocco was going to have a nice shiner...she grimaced...one to match Conner's.

Finally, her offender was outside and her three rescuers with him. From the sounds of it, the Russian was losing.

Just as she was about to get up and go investigate, maybe make sure no one had died? The door swung open as Conner, Murphy and Rocco filed back inside.

Kali stood. "Is everyone okay? I am so sorry..."

What she had expected? Maybe some grumbling, maybe some whining. But of course, she forgot, they were Irish! Conner and Murphy were laughing before she could finish her sentence, shoving eachother playfully as they made their way over.

"You alright lass?" Murphy asked, his eyes darting from her face to her cradled hand.

Kali nodded. "His nose hurts more than my hand."

Conner held his hand out, watching her expectantly before she hesitantly placed her palm in his for inspection. His fingers closed around her wrist and he gently turned it from side to side. "You might want to put some ice on that, when you get home."

She nodded absently, her eyes glued to his hand on hers. She had pale white skin that contrasted dramatically with his darker tone. It did occur to her that it had been far too long since she had been with anyone, if she was so mesmerized by such a simple touch. "I sleep here." She said finally, still thoroughly distracted.

"Here?" Murphy asked.

She nodded and pointed towards the kitchen with her free hand. "There's a cot."

Conner brushed his thumb over her sore knuckles before finally letting it go. "That won't do tonight." He glanced at his brother, Murphy nodded. "You could crash at our place."

"It's alright, I'm fine. Really." She gave them a smile.

Murphy shook his head. "No chance. Our Russian friend Alek has quite the temper on him. We can't leave you here, all by yourself."

"You think he would come back?" Kali's brow scrunched at the thought.

"No telling really." Conner said, placing a gentle hand on her back.

"Better safe than sorry, though." Murphy finished, moving to her other side, his own hand sliding just beneath his brothers.

Kali looked from one brother to the other and shrugged. What harm could come from staying at their place tonight? An actual mattress would be more than welcome for a change, if only for a night and she couldn't defame the company... "Alright. Thank you."

"Roc will finish cleaning up for you." Conner said, beginning to walk.

Their Italian friend's head popped up, suddenly interested in the conversation again. "Hey!" He looked to Doc who just chuckled. "S-spic and s-s-span!"

"Need anything before we go?" Murphy asked, his mouth close to Kali's ear.

She shook her head. She didn't have much for pajamas, usually just sleeping in her clothes from the day before.

The boys grinned. "Good, let's go." They twisted to wave at Rocco, though his response was less than kind.

Kali just took a deep breath and let them guide her out of the bar that was quickly becoming home. Once outside, she noticed a blood stain on the cement and was suddenly glad the boys had insisted. She had no desire to be caught all alone in the middle of the night by an angry Russian and friends. Maybe tomorrow night...

**BoondockSaints BoondockSaints BoondockSaints BoondockSaints BoondockSaints**

The moment she was ushered through the door to their studio apartment she knew she was being watched. Discreetly, yes but still, she could feel it. It didn't shock her, they probably had all sorts of reactions to their dingy, sparse living space. None of them good, she was sure. Luckily for them though, Kali was just grateful to spy two actual mattresses with actual sheets. Besides, who was she to judge? She was a homeless bartend that slept on a cot in the corner of a kitchen.

After taking a good long look at the place, Kali turned towards the boys and smiled. "Thanks again. I really appreciate it."

They seemed to relax and stepped to the side, each removing identical cross necklaces before heading in and plopping down on their respective beds.

Murphy tugged off a boot and then the other and tossed them aside. "Well, you could sleep on the couch there."

Three pairs of eyes traveled across the room to settle on the tiny, stained piece of furniture. Kali frowned.

Conner shook his head. "Or you could pick a bed and one of us could-"

Kali interrupted, still frowning at the couch. "We could just push them together."  
When no one answered her, she turned to face them again and couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks. "The mattresses, I mean...we could..." She laughed nervously. "Or you know, I could take the couch. That would be fine."

Murphy managed to return his expression to normal and finally found his voice. "No, no, you're right. We should just push the beds together."

"Aye, plenty of room then." Conner added, following his brother as he stood. They used their feet to get the job done, sliding the mattresses across the floor until they touched and then looked up at her again, expectantly?

Unsure of how else to proceed, Kali toed off her black flats and pushed them aside, her fingers settling at the hem of her t-shirt. She usually took it off...the summer nights too hot to be comfortable but now she hesitated. It felt strange to be contemplating what clothes to remove in the middle of a strange place with semi-strange people as they readied to sleep together.

"Your hand."

"You should ice that."

She wasn't sure who said what, not that it mattered, they were right and she was grateful for the distraction. As though everything had been on pause just a moment before, the reminder of her pain brought it back to her attention. She raised her hand and nodded. It wasn't broken but it was bruised. It hurt to curl her fingers and she grimaced as she proved it.

Murphy went to the freezer and rummaged around, eventually bringing back a small white package. A closer look told her that it was steak and she laughed as she accepted it.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Apparently, we don't do ice."

"We should though, what with all our black and blues." Conner laughed as he sat down again, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Aye." Murphy pulled his shirt off too, tossing it in the same direction as his shoes and then pulled a cigarette out of his back pocket.

Conner handed him his lighter and they both took a long drag. "So, what's the order of this then?" He motioned toward the extended beds, his eyebrow arched in question.

Kali held the frozen package over her knuckles, relieved as the cold made fast work of numbing her pain and licked her lips, her nervousness returning. Nervousness? She wasn't actually sure that was what she was feeling. She had two seminude Irish men waiting for her to come to bed. Maybe the idea was more of a turn on than she was letting on...

They were waiting for an answer though and her silent musings were getting her nowhere good fast. She didn't know what to say. So instead, she just closed the distance and sat down in-between them, raising her knees so that she could rest her hand. She was proud of herself too, she had managed to do all that without looking at them. Not once.

"Good choice." Murphy said, his amusement obvious in his tone.

Kali nodded.

Silence.

Kali sighed.

Since when did she have nothing to say? Since she wasn't entirely sure her voice would work properly, even if she tried...

Conner broke the silence. "So what brings a beautiful lass like yourself to Doc's doorstep?"

She cleared her throat and looked from one brother to the other. "I am new to Boston and I saw his ad. I needed to start somewhere."

Murphy nodded, turning his body so that he could face her. "Where are you from?"

She smiled wistfully. "Wisconsin."

"Long way from home." Conner noted, mimicking his brother's actions.

Kali's smile was lost. "Not really. Just a long way from Wisconsin."

"No family?" Conner asked.

"Blood relatives yes, family no."

They both nodded. "Aye."

Murphy nudged her shoulder. "Well, you picked a good lot. We'll take care of you."

She laughed softly and agreed. "I can see that. I am already fond of McGinty's."

Conner nudged her the other direction. "We are fond of you too."

Murphy looked at his brother. "Much prettier than Doc."

"Aye." Conner grinned.

Kali leaned to the right and then to the left, touching her shoulder to each man before she stood. It was late and she was tired. She replaced the frozen package in the freezer and before she lost her nerve, pulled off her t shirt in one swift move, leaving her in a lacy cami she wore beneath.

Her cheeks heated but no one said anything and she made it back to her position between Conner and Murphy with little fuss.

Conner laid back and Murphy rolled out of bed, switched off the light and came back to lay down on her opposite side. Kali followed suit, trying to steady her breathing and calm her thoughts.

She was comfortable almost as soon as she laid down. Having something other than a stiff cot beneath her was wonderful and the heat the twins put off blissful. She sighed softly, a smile curling the corners of her lips.

Murphy rolled to his side and already half asleep, Kali followed him, craving that heat. To her groggy surprise and delight, Conner chased after her, his body spooning just inches from her back. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wished Conner would reach out and rest his hand on her hip. It really had been a long time...

"Thanks again boys." She murmured, her words slightly jumbled as sleep overtook her.

They both responded in kind. "Our pleasure."

And with that, they were lost.

**Please send me a quick review and tell me what you thought! Next chapter coming up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't want to wake up, didn't want to move. Never had she been more comfortable than she was at this very moment, sandwiched between the two brothers, her arm slung over Murphys midsection, Conner molded to her back. Sometime during the night, they had all lost any inhibitions their waking minds might have held onto. They were a tangle of limbs, skin pressed against skin for warmth and comfort.

Of course, all good things must come to an end. Kali was alert before her bed mates. Her eyes fluttered open to find that her forehead was pressed against Murphy's shoulder and she could see nothing beyond the slope of his bare back. Her body undulated as she stretched lightly, her hips pressing first into Murphy and then back into Conner. Beyond that that she found that she was unwilling to move. At least, not until she had to.

As soon as the sun began its ascent, she felt the change in Conner's breathing against the back of her neck. His arm tightened around her waist as he flexed his tired muscles and Murphy's hand moved down his torso to cover her own, his fingers drawing light circles over her bruised knuckles.

Still she said nothing. Conner's lips brushed across the sensitive skin of her neck and she fought back the urge to voice her delight. Her eyes rolled slightly when Murphy trailed his fingertips up and down her forearm, creating delicious goosebumps in his wake and Kali wondered if they knew she was awake. Did they notice how her breath hitched in her throat or how she shivered at the slightest touch?

If they did, she couldn't bring herself to care.

All too soon, the silence was broken. "Are you awake, lass?" Conner whispered.

With a sad sigh, she nodded her head, knowing full well that they would both feel the movement.

Murphy twisted so that he lay on his back and her hand slipped to his hip just before she recovered the lost appendage and followed his action. She rolled onto her back, Conner adjusting to allow it. With a few small shifts they managed to untangle themselves so that they lay side by side.

Kali stared at the ceiling.

"Did you sleep well?" Murphy asked.

She nodded, already missing their closeness. "Very well."

"Aye." Conner agreed.

Her mind finally able to focus on things besides warm skin and roaming hands, Kali sat up. "Do you boys work this morning?" She ruffled her wavy brown hair with both hands and then attempted to comb a few of the tangles with her fingers.

The twins sat up. "We do."

She looked out the window. "Are you late?"

"Not yet."

Kali smiled and leaned to her left, pecking Conner's scruffy cheek quickly before leaning to the right to do the same for Murphy. "I should go, I need to wash up and see for myself Rocco's definition of clean."

"Speaking of Rocco, we will give him a call, have him hang around today."

"Just in case."

She stood and walked over to her discarded, dirty t-shirt. "You really think that guy will be back?"

She didn't miss the look they gave each other before Murphy responded. "It's just better to be safe, yeah?"

Kali laughed softly as she pulled the fabric over her head and pushed her toes into her flats. "And Rocco is safe?"

Conner snorted. "He can get beat up while you call for real help."

She grinned. "Sounds good to me. I am sure I will be fine." She said the last part with less than convincing conviction.  
The brothers stood up and met her at the door where she stopped, suddenly unsure again. What kind of goodbye does one give to two beautiful men after having spent the night in their bed?

They decided for her, each pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her forehead before releasing her. "We will see you tonight, lass." Conner told her.

Murphy nodded. "Aye, try not to get into trouble before then."

She opened the door and waved behind her as she left. "I can't promise anything!"

She heard them chuckle and close the door behind her. Now to face the day without too much daydreaming. Right...

**BoondockSaints BoondockSaints BoondockSaints BoondockSaints BoondockSaints**

Rocco was entertaining. After the initial awkward silence, Kali put him to work and they spent the rest of the day fixing up McGinty's. Broken handle here, loose table leg there and as they worked, she got her new friend to talk...mostly about her _other _new friends.

He had lots of stories and was more than willing to share. How he met them, that time they all passed out, the other time they all passed out...oh and don't forget the time that they didn't all pass out but wished they had. See? Entertaining. He was certainly animated, his voice changing and his hands moving. By the time the Saturday night rush started, Kali was in a better mood than usual, her troubles with overly large Russians pushed to the back of her mind.

Rocco took his place at the bar and kept an eye on the door. At least, that is what he said. If Kali hadn't watched him almost fall off of his chair from one too many drinks, she might have believed him. As it was, she just gave him a glass of water and arranged his arms so that when he fell face forward, he would fall on something softer than the counter.

The twins showed up around 10 but she was too busy to really get to talk to them. Not that she knew what to say. She figured she would just follow their lead, and so far, their lead was flirty smiles and discreet touches. She was not entirely sure her face wouldn't be permanently red from all the blushing. Everyone knew that she had stayed with them the night before, a few minutes of wolf whistles and other vulgar sounds a good indicator that the story had been told.

It didn't bother her though. If anything, she felt a bit proud to be claimed by them and the dirty looks she received from some of their female admirers made her chuckle. She would never understand women who could be friends with women.

When the clock read 2:00am, she started shooing the remaining customers and made a mental note to use tonight's tips for better shoes, her feet absolutely ached. She couldn't wait to lay down, anywhere really, though she couldn't help but imagine herself pressed against Murphy's back while Conner curled around her.

Kali sighed.

"You alright there, lass?"

She jumped at the intrusion, rushing back to reality with unsettling speed as she found herself suddenly faced with the very men she had been dreaming about. "Yes!" She said, her voice too shrill to be considered normal and the boys smiled. She cleared her throat. "Just a bit tired and my feet." She rocked onto her toes. "If I don't get off of them soon, they will fall off...and it will be messy."

Conner laughed, closing in to give her a quick hug. "Wouldn't want that."

"Aye, you should rest." Murphy said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Kali agreed wholeheartedly and took a moment to glance around the room. She had hoped it would be empty. But no. No that would be too easy. She sighed again. "Seems we have a straggler."

The twin turned to see what she was talking about. Kali was already on the move. "Excuse me, hun." She reached the slumped figure and frowned. The girl was tiny, if she didn't know better, she would peg her for a kid. "Sweetheart, I am sorry but we're closed. You need to go home."

She felt them at her side before she saw them. "That's Penny."

"Aye, she only comes here when things get bad at home."

Kali's frown deepened. "Bad at home?"

Conner nodded. "She still lives with her parents. Their fights tend to be a bit...heated."

Murphy shook her shoulder. "She's out cold."

As soon as the idea popped into her head she groaned aloud, only just resisting the urge to stomp her aching feet. "She can sleep it off here." She motioned towards the kitchen. "On my cot."

"You could stay with us again."

"Aye, we don't mind."

Kali smiled wanly. "You might have to carry me."

"Deal." They said together.

She laughed, pushing each in the shoulder and shook her head. "Help me get her to bed?"

Between the three of them, they managed to carry the unconscious girl into the kitchen and position her in a semi, hopefully comfortable position. Kali placed a cool washcloth on her forehead and set a bucket beside the cot...she would need it.

Finally finished, Kali leaned against the closest thing that would hold her weight. Murphy. "Are you sure you guys don't mind?"

"We are sure, lass. Do you need to bring anything?"

She nodded. "This shirt is covered in foul smelling things. I need a new one to sleep in."

"You don't really need a shirt... we are very accommodating."

"Aye, very."

She forced her eyes open to glare at the grinning face above her. "I'm sure, still, I wouldn't want to offend anyone's dainty sensibilities."

Murphy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she curled her fingers around his wrist. "Offend us, lass."

Conner agreed. "Please."

She closed her eyes, placing more of her weight onto Murphy's sturdy frame. "I could use an actual shower..." She mumbled, too tired to realize that her cheeks should be red.

Conners brow arched, his lips curling into a sly smirk. "We can help with that."

"What time do you leave in the morning?" She asked.

"What, you want us to leave _before_ the show?" Murphy said, his voice comically incredulous.

She finally looked at them again, attempting her best scowl and failing miserably. "Irish degenerates."

"Alright, alright, we promise to vacate the premises before you get naked."

"We do?"

Kali elbowed Murphy and he grunted, his arm around her shoulders tightening. He bowed his head so that his mouth brushed against her ear and spoke softly. "Is that anyway to treat a man you are about to share a bed with?"

Was it just her? Or were things quickly escalating down a path filled with hot sweats and wet dreams? She swallowed hard and pressed her thighs together, trying to banish the sudden throb she felt at the apex. Dear Lord.

Conner had found where she stashed her duffle bag and pulled out a wrinkled, oversized t-shirt. "This'll do, yeah?"

She nodded without really taking notice to what she was nodding too. She was distracted. Had Murphy always smelled this good?

"Good, off we go."

She should have seen it, really she should. If she had been paying any kind of attention, she would have but...she wasn't. Conner was in front of her, bent at the waist with his shoulder pressed into her belly and before she realized what was happening he had tossed her over, like a sack of potatoes. A really loud, squirming sack of potatoes. The blonde twin slapped her bottom. "Quiet lass, I am only doing what you asked."

"You did say your feet hurt." Murphy quipped, dodging an errant kick as his brother spun around, heading for the exit.

She squealed again, still trying to wriggle her way out of his grasp. "Put me down!"

Conner shrugged, feigning confusion as he plopped her back down on her feet. She didn't miss the way her body slid against his, or the way his hands followed the curve of her back before he released her.

Her feet instantly protested at her weight but she ignored it. She would walk on her own back to their place. The reward waiting for her more than enough motivation. "Okay, let's go before I change my mind and lay down on one of the tables." Not likely...

Each brother hooked an arm with hers and she smiled as she took one last glance at the girl sleeping in her cot. She would have to thank Penny in the morning...

**Please send a quick review! I have another chapter already written and it is started to get a bity steamy in here folks...beware ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

If possible, the second time she woke up smushed between two beautiful Irish men was better than the first. She hadn't been as shy about what she wanted. When they laid down the night before she instantly cuddled close to Murphy and drug Conner's arm across her body, forcing him to press into her back.

Kali had sighed contentedly when he placed a single kiss to her neck and despite her overactive imaginations abundance of ideas of what they could do next, her body was exhausted and she quickly fell asleep.

A more pleasant awakening, she had never before experienced. Conner had apparently gained consciousness before her this morning and was busy pressing feather light kisses up and down the column of her neck when she came too. His breath was hot and his lips soft. She couldn't help but arch into him, her hips molding to his. She also couldn't help but notice that he was not as un-affected by their current position as she had previously thought. His hand curled around her hip bone and his fingers dug into her flesh when she shifted, her bottom moving enticingly against his arousal. He groaned, the sound breathy and exciting.

Murphy, who held her hand against his chest also woke up and pulled her palm to his lips, his other hand smoothing down her forearm. His breath tickled and soon he had her fingers pressed against his mouth, his lips parting just enough for one to slip inside. She moaned softly, already over heated and responded by crushing her breasts against his back, her foot rubbing his calf.

Conner released his grip on her hip, his large hand sensually exploring the curve of her backside, down her thigh...

"Hey guys! Wake up! We've got-" Rocco burst through the door like an uninvited mother-in-law, his voice loud and grating and all together mood crushing.

Kali gasped, stiffening immediately, the radiating heat she had felt draining as embarrassment flooded her.

"Oh, Kali! Fuck, I am sorry." She couldn't see him, due to the fact that she had torn her hand away from Murphy so she could cover her eyes but she knew what he would look like. He was standing in the doorway, one hand in his hair, nervously scratching as he stared with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Murphy and Conner reacted quickly, easily adjusting so that Kali was on her back with each brother leaning over her. They gave her quick, almost apologetic kisses on the cheek and rolled out of bed on opposite sides. How could a kiss be apologetic? She supposed it was the way they looked at her as they did it, their eyes begging her for forgiveness.

She stayed put, fully aware that she was wearing nothing but an over sized t shirt and a pair of cotton panties. No way was she standing up now.

"Rocco, what the fuck?" Murphy growled, standing up and marching over to him, effectively blocking his view of the rumpled bed.

Conner went to the disaster zone called their kitchen and shoved 2 pieces of bread into toaster.

The Italian's jaw worked as though he would speak but no sound came out. Instead, he leaned to the side, trying to see around Murphy...

_Smack._

Rocco recoiled from the bash to the side of his head, rubbing it as he finally found his voice. "I saw Karen down at the butcher's and she said you two hadn't shown up for work this morning! I didn't mean to, you know, interrupt anything."

Conner re-appeared at the bedside. "There is toast for you in the toaster and some juice in the fridge. We'll get him out of here."

Murphy slapped Rocco again on the arm, ignoring his indignant cry and faced her. "Aye, take your time this morning, lass. We will see you later, yeah?"

Kali nodded, not quite trusting of her voice yet.

Conner smiled at her and winked as he turned around, following the other two men out of the small space and leaving her alone.

"Fuck." She muttered, crawling out of bed and stumbling over to the wall with the shower head jutting out of it. She tugged her shirt off over her head and rolled her panties down her thighs.  
A quick flick of the wrist and she was sputtering as cold water rained down on her naked form.

She didn't jump away, standing rigidly under the spray as she went over the morning again in her head. How had it gotten so late? She hadn't really been keeping track of time, but surely Conner knew what time it was?

The water finally warmed, the sensation blissful as her chilled skin returned to normal temperature.

Maybe he had been just as distracted as she... The idea was a welcome one and it took some of the edge off of her embarrassment. After all, she couldn't really regret something as sublime as this morning.

Kali retrieved some shampoo from the floor and massaged it into her scalp, reveling in the feel of an actual shower. The combination of the warm water and open air a tantalizing mix, her skin both cold and warm at the same time. The images of her twins filled her thoughts without permission as her hands slid down her body.

It didn't take much to imagine them here, standing beneath the spray naked with soap suds dripping down their leanly muscled frames.

Kali's lips parted, her palms brushing over the hardened peaks of her nipples and sweeping beneath to cup the heavy flesh. She groaned softly, realizing all at once that she was doing inappropriate things in their very open apartment while she should be drying off and getting ready for another day at McGinty's.

She sighed and quickened her pace, rinsing the suds from her hair and and body. Spoiling herself just a little longer before she turned off the water and rummaged for a towel that looked clean. Kali dried off and dressed, popping a piece of toast in her mouth just before leaving, feeling better than she had in a long time.

As she walked down the street and headed for the bar, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to the next time she found herself in bed with the McManus twins.

**BoondockSaints BoondockSaints BoondockSaints BoondockSaints BoondockSaints**

Sunday night at McGinty's was not as slow as one would imagine. Irish men, they were nothing if not dedicated to their drink. Still, the pace was not as hectic, the volume of the place not as loud. Kali was able to walk rather than run and she hadn't been spilled on all night! It was a good night.

Conner and Murphy came in around the same time they always did, Rocco trailing behind with his proverbial tail between his legs. She decided to take pity on the guy, a day's worth of revisiting this morning's events putting her in too good a mood to hold a grudge.

The three of them talked and laughed, pulling her into the conversation as often as they could. Even Doc was around tonight but she insisted that he relax with the boys as she worked. The gesture much appreciated by the foul mouthed old man. She was growing rather fond of Doc.

Before she knew it, the night was at an end but this time, she could find no real reason not to stay at the bar. Beyond shouting 'Take me, take me now!' she didn't know what to say. Penny was nowhere to be found and she hadn't punched a single Russian tonight. She almost regretted it...

So in the early morning hours, they said goodnight. The soft kisses on her forehead not nearly enough to satisfy her or, she hoped, them. Yet, no one found the right words. She had to admit, the situation was strange. What was she, exactly? What were they doing?

She couldn't choose one brother over the other, didn't want to. Did she want both? ...Yes. Yes she did. When she fantasized, she fantasized about them both. Maybe not at the same time but then again, that didn't sound so horrible either. Sometime during the initial rush of the night, she had come to terms with the fact that she was going to hell.

But back to the real question. How does one voice that aloud? She got tongue tied just thinking about it.

The sound of the door opening interrupted her thoughts and she growled as she turned around, ready to yell at the drunken intruder when she froze.

Alek.

She felt like a deer caught in the headlights. She couldn't move.

Alek and friend.

Fuck. ASS.

Her eyes darted around the room, she was alone.

"Pretty girl comes with me now, yes?"

She grimaced. He sounded like an idiot, how could she be about to be molested by someone who talked like that? There was no justice in the world.

They took a step forward. Kali took a step back. There was no way this was going to end in her favor. Unless... She focused her sights on the door behind them. If she could just skirt around them, she was a fast runner. She could make it to safety before they caught her.

Safety. Where was safety? Conner and Murphy flashed before her. Her boys were smart. They would help her.

Plan firmly in place, Kali ran to the right, forcing the large men to chase after her. They ran into the tables and overturned chairs. She, however, jumped lightly over them and was out the door before they had turned around.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she raced towards her destination. She didn't dare look back. At the rate she was running, only minutes passed before she spotted her target. She tore through the building that housed the twins and soon she was pounding at their door. Breathless, she tried to shout their names.

Conner threw open the door and she rushed inside, slamming into Murphy's bare chest in her hurry. Even in distress, she was able to note that when alone, they slept in their boxers.  
Again she regretted not finding an excuse to go home with them tonight.

Able to catch her breath at last, she pointed towards the door. "Alek and a friend paid me a visit. I think they followed me."

Murphy's grip on her arms tightened. "Paid you a visit? What happened, lass?"

She shook her head. "They didn't touch me. I ran." She pulled her arm free and showed him her yellowing bruise. "My knuckles still hurt..."

Conner laughed. "If they come, we will take care of it-"

They all heard the door to their building slam open.

Suddenly, the reality of what she had done gripped Kali. She had brought these men to her twin's door. What had she expected they would do? People in this world didn't call the police. Fear paralyzed her, fear for them.

Conner embraced her quickly. "Stay here. We'll be right back."

"Aye, seems we need to have a chat."

And with that, they slammed the door closed behind them.

She heard the muffled sounds of the Russian's arrival. They were talking loudly, angrily. The twin's voices response almost amused. It didn't last, she heard the first punch thrown and burst into action.

She scrambled around the apartment, listening to the sickening sound of the brawl taking place outside while she gathered supplies. She retrieved a bowl and filled it with hot water, found some towels, a needle and thread. The last, she frowned at. It had been sitting right next to some bandages and some disinfectant. How often did they need first aid that they had it so handily at the ready?

She started to panic when the sounds began to fade. They were moving away. Should she go out there? They told her to stay inside but what if-

The door swung open and the McManus brothers stumbled inside, slamming the door behind them. Their eyes found her, kneeling between two chairs with her first aid supplies at the ready on the table at her back. "Come here." She said, her voice trembling.

Murphy had a limp to go with a bloody lip that matched his brothers. Conner's cheek was bruised, the skin broken and they would both need to wrap their hands. Her gut wrenched. They each sat down gratefully, one at either side of her.

"Who first?" She whispered.

Conner nodded towards his brother. "Murph's the baby, you should look at him first."

Murphy shook his head but Kali moved towards him, settling between his thighs. She started at his hairline, discovering a nasty gash at his temple and cleaned it. She continued with gentle hands, taking care to cause as little pain as possible. When she was finished, her eyes locked with his and she cupped his face with both hands, leaning in to place a kiss on his lips. She was afraid she would hurt him but she couldn't help herself.

Murphy didn't seem to notice the cut on his lip, not then at least and pulled her closer, kissing her harder than she would have dared. Out of breath, they separated. Kali licked her lips. Murphy watched.

With a deep breath, she turned towards Conner, still on her knees.

He watched her just as intently as his brother and his bloodied mouth parted, his words laced with humor. "I shouldn't have let him go first."

She laughed lightly, shuffling forward to kneel between his legs as she started to process again. When he was clean, his wounds bandaged, she reached up with shaking hands and cupped his face, leaning into his body and stealing his breath the instant before their lips connected.

Conner groaned into her mouth, his wrapped hands snaking around her waist as he too deepened her kiss, giving her more than she could have hoped for. When they pulled apart she was breathless and wanting.

But she knew they needed to sleep. She couldn't stoke this fire, not tonight. Not that she really knew what she would get if she did, she only knew that she wanted to find out.

Kali stood up, willing her knees not to buckle. There was so little clothing between them and her...

"Come on." She held out her hands for them. "To bed with you."

They glanced at one another, sharing a look she couldn't really understand and took her hands, allowing her to lead them to bed. She didn't miss their smiles when they discovered she had already taken the liberty of pushing the mattresses together again.

They laid down and Kali stripped, very aware of the eyes on her as she did. She peeled off her stained blouse, revealing the skin of her stomach inch by inch. Once she had let that drop to the floor, her fingers worked the button of her jeans until she could push them down her thighs and step out. Her teeth nibbled at her bottom lip as she met each hot gaze, standing before them in nothing but her bra and panties.

As usual, her brain worked in mysterious way and shouted at her how glad she should be that she wore her matching set.

Gathering her wits, Kali knelt down, slipped between them and snuggled in. As much as she wanted more. This was heaven. She had never felt so safe or so wanted. They moved into their usual position, Kali pressed a kiss to Murphy's shoulder as Conner pressed one to hers.

And with that, she once again found sleep in their arms.

**Please send a quick review! I love hearing from you guys :D The next chapter will be up soon and will be full on smut...lots of it in many different ways ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some serious, unabashed SMUT coming up in this chapter. Prepare to blush ;)**

**Also, it was pointed out to me that I was spelling Connor's name wrong! I am very sorry about that and I made sure to write it correctly for this chapter. Thanks for the headsup SaraLostInes!**

Kali stirred in her sleep, her dreaming mind conjuring the most erotic images. The sensation almost felt real.

She felt like she had so many hands on her all at once, caressing the skin of her hip, sweeping along the ridge of her panties. Another created a path up and down her leg, dipping to tease the skin of her inner thigh while the calloused fingers of yet one more traced the contours of her torso, a palm brushing over her breasts as she pressed into the touch.

Lips, hot and searing joined the game, kissing and nipping her exposed skin. She could feel the scrape of a man's unshaven cheek, warm breath on her skin creating the most delicious sensation.

Kali's eyes fluttered open, her back arching in response to the very real, very intimate touches she was receiving. She gasped as a mouth latched onto her collar bone, a tongue swirling to ease the pleasant sting of teeth.

Her eyes flickered down her body to find that both Connor and Murphy had woken before her this morning. They both faced her, Murphy's hand suddenly splayed over her belly as his lips placed a wet kiss to the hollow of her hip bone. Connor continued his ascent until he came face to face, a sly smile on his lips just before he kissed her on the mouth.

Kali felt on fire, her fingers delved into the mass of Murphy's hair as her other hand held Connor close. His tongue swept her bottom lip and she moaned her pleasure, her grip tightening on them both.

Too soon the kiss was ended and each pair of hands seemed to be retreating slowly. She wanted to growl her frustration. She was so wound up, so ready for anything. _Anything._ Everything. Dear Lord she was aroused, burning with desire.

"It is late, lass." Murphy's breath rolled over the skin of her abdomen, teasing the wet patches he had left behind. Her stomach clenched, her hand slipping from his hair as he sat up.

"Aye, we didn't want to wake you." Connor added, also pulling away, sitting up.

Murphy smirked."But then we came to terms with the idea."

Slowly, painfully coming down from that impossible high they had left her on, her sex clouded brain tried half-heartedly to decipher what they were saying to her. Something about it being late...

Following their lead, Kali sat up, squeezed her thighs together and pulled her knees to her chin. She was trying to focus, really she was, but everytime she looked at one of them she couldn't help but stare at their lips.

"It's the afternoon, Kali. Don't you usually get the place ready right about now?" It was Connor who asked the question because she was currently watching Murphy's mouth and it had done nothing but grin.

With great effort, she tore her gaze from her twins and looked up the ceiling. "I..." She frowned. "Yes. I usually do."

"We've got the day off today."

"And we were wondering if you wanted a hand."

The very phrase sent her spiraling down a path fraught with naughty visions and phantom touches. She whimpered pitifully and slumped back down. "Sure." She glanced from one brother to the other. "I could definitely use a hand." Her brow arched and she very purposefully placed her hands on her stomach, sliding them down ever so slowly.

They watched with rapt attention, tongues darting out to wet suddenly dry lips.

As much as she wanted to continue what she was doing. As much as she wanted to tempt them to finish what they had started. Her libido was stoked, her body begging and yet...she was not one to back down so easily. They had started this frustrating game and by God she would play it until someone won fair and square. She gave them each a bright smile and gently tapped their cheeks as she rose from the bed.

Her hips swayed with each step she took and her reward was soft groans from behind. The boys followed, everyone dressing slowly. They watched her, she watched them. She slipped on her flats and pulled her thick mane up into a ponytail. "Ready boys?"

They responded together. "Aye."

She smiled sweetly. "Thanks again for last night and for offering a hand this morning."

Conner glanced at his brother, her message not missed. "It's our pleasure, Lass."

**BoondockSaints BoondockSaints BoondockSaints BoondockSaints BoondockSaints**

It didn't take long for Kali to question her sanity. Why hadn't she just demanded they finish what they started? Why had she continued this tortuous game? How many more deliberate touches and quick, teasing kisses could one take before actually bursting into flame?

The only thing keeping her semi mentally sound was her distraction from her distraction. McGinty' was a mess, which didn't make sense because it hadn't been a busy night like Friday or Saturday. Still, there was much to be done. Murphy volunteered to wash up the dishes and Conner started on the floor. Kali focused on restocking the bar and cleaning the counter.

She was passing through the kitchen, gathering a handful of napkins to refill the holders on each table when Murphy turned around. He reached out and caught her around the middle, his soapy wet hand soaking a Murphy shaped hand print into the top she had changed into. Startled she tilted her chin to look up at him when he swooped down, capturing her lips with his before she could question him.

Dropping the napkins, her task forgotten, Kali twisted so that she could press her body fully to his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands slid down her sides to cup her bottom. His fingers dug in and she felt the muscles of his back strain as he lifted her up. Her legs obediently wrapped around his waist and he moved them over to the small counter the clean glasses usually dried on.

This kiss was different than the ones before. It was hard and desperate. Their mouths fused together, moving in unison as Murphy ground his hips against her wantonly. The feel of him against her core, his body so obviously in need, drew a whimper from her throat. Her hands roamed down his back, eagerly searching beneath his shirt for bare skin.

His fingers gripped the base of her neck, holding her too him as his other hand copied her action, sliding beneath the fabric covering her to seek out the warmth of her abdomen. He moved up, his fingers teasing with light caresses as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra with a pinch of his fingers.

Kali laughed softly, removing her hands from him only long enough to tug the straps down her arms and pull the garment out of her right sleeve. Once it hit the floor, Murphy's hands were on her again, this time palming and cupping her bare breasts. His clever fingers lightly pinched and teased the puckered tips and her head fell back. Taking advantage of this new expanse of sensitive skin, his lips descended on her neck, nipping and licking his way up her throat, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to her jaw before sucking her earlobe between his teeth.

Lost to anything beyond the feel of his touch, Kali shifted her hips, her excitement spiking at the way he seemed to lose control, bucking against her in response. In a last ditch effort to silence the sounds they were making, Murphy gave her ear a light lick and returned to her mouth, his tongue sweeping inside to mimic the action they both so desperately wanted.

Kali was getting impatient. She wanted more. More kisses, more skin, more everything. One of her hands traveled down his back, dipping beneath the hem of his jeans as she rounded his hip to start tugging at the button at the front.

"Hey Murph, Can I get a-" Connor walked in and Kali stilled, expecting Murphy to do the same. He didn't. Having lost her mouth, he moved down again to her throat.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Oi!"

With a deeply regretful sigh, Murphy released her and turned to face his twin. "What? Can't you see I am busy here?"

Kali slipped off the counter and stepped around her would be lover, the blood rushing to her cheeks, burning. She bent down and gathered the discarded napkins, deciding to ignore the fact that they had been on the floor and she probably shouldn't use them. She didn't care right now.

Escaping to the outer room, Kali missed just what Connor had been looking for. Her mind raced with questions. Had she just chosen Murphy? She hadn't meant too... Was Connor angry? He didn't really seem like it...

She heard the kitchen door open and close and she quickened her speed, shoving dirty napkins into their silver holders. She moved from table to table, studiously avoiding any eye contact with the blonde twin that had just re-entered the room.

So determined was she to avoid any and all eye contact, she failed to notice that Connor had begun stalking her around the room. Following her from table to table, getting closer and closer. By the time she realized what he was doing, he was already standing directly in front of her.

Nervous, her eyes flickered up to meet his and then dropped back down to stare at her feet.

"You're wet."

She sucked in a breath, her eyes suddenly wide as they flew to his. He was smiling like he had a secret. "What?" She asked, her thighs clenching together as if to hide the truth.

He ducked his head, drawing her attention to her shirt and it dawned on her. She was wet...as in, her shirt was damp from where Murphy had grabbed her. Her cheeks bloomed red, and she wondered if she had any blood left for her brain to you know, finish a sentence. "Oh, right. I- I mean, he-" She bit her lip, floundering for something to say. "I mean we-"

Connor sat down, his knees wide, one arm propped on the table beside him. "Come here, lass."

She really didn't need to be told twice. Talking wasn't working and right now, she would do anything he said. Was it wrong that she was still so very, very turned on?

He motioned for her to sit, pulling his knees together so she could straddle his legs. Her breathing was already erratic, her heart pounding in her chest. She knew, somewhere in the back of her mind that she had lost this game before she even started playing. She should have just given in this morning and saved them all the trouble.

"Alright?" He asked, his voice low and husky and straight out of a romance novel.

Kali nodded, unable to form coherent words.

He smiled and lifted his hands, resting them on her wrists briefly before he moved them up her arms, over her shoulders, pulling her closer as they descended down her back. She kissed him first, tilting her head to align their mouths, sealing the connection as she gripped his shoulders.

Connor let his hands travel lower, his fingers slipping into the gap of her jeans at the base of her back. He gripped her ass, holding her in place as he lifted his hips. Kali groaned, grinding down against the hard length of him. She rotated her hips, pulling a low growl from Connor's throat as he deepened their kiss.

His tongue thrust into her mouth and his hips flexed up against her again and again. The friction their bodies were creating sent waves of pleasure racing through Kali's veins. Abruptly, Connor broke their kiss so that he could latch onto her neck.

Mindless, Kali sought out one of his hands and pulled it to her front, aching to be touched. Needing no further instruction, Connor cupped one of her breasts, kneading the flesh and swallowing her answering moan. Again, she wanted more. So much fucking more.

Just about to tell him just that. They both froze, the unmistakable sound of Doc's stuttering voice and Rocco's loud response instantly cooling their frenzied passion. They were still outside.

The door to the kitchen swung open and Kali scrambled off of Connor's lap as Murphy joined them.

Doc twisted the key and opened the door. "G-good m-m-morning Kalisto." He smiled. "FUCK. Ass."

"Morning!" She didn't sound like herself but then, how could she? Murphy was standing beside her, his arm around her back playing with the skin be uncovered there.

Connor stood and took his place at her other side, his hand slipping into her back pocket. "Good Morning Doc, Rocco. Opening early today?"

Doc shook his head. "N-no, just dropped by to p-pay the lass a v-visit."

Rocco was watching them suspiciously. "What are you two doing here?"

She could almost see the smiles they undoubtedly both wore. Murphy spoke. "Just lending a hand."

"Aye." Conner agreed, his palm giving her a quick squeeze.

Kali couldn't stand it anymore. Something had to be done about the throb between her legs and she knew just who could help. "Um, Doc? I am feeling a little...out of sorts. Do you think I could take the night off?"

"C-course, Kali. B-but it might be a bit loud."

Connor and Murphy perked up. "She can stay at our place. Can't she Murph?"

The brothers grinned at each other. "Aye, that she can."

Kali nodded. "Very generous of you. Thanks, boys." She smiled sweetly at Rocco. "Help the old man out tonight, would you?"

"Uh huh." He winked, laughing at her responding scowl.

"Alright, well, we should get you out of here. See you later gents!" Murphy called back as he and his twin ushered the small, highly wound up woman out of the building.

If they could have run without raising a few questioning stares, Kali was sure they would have.

As it was, they didn't even make it through the door to their apartment before they started clawing at each other. Connor spun her towards him, his fingers like bands around her arms as he kissed her hard. Instantly melting in his brother's arms, Murphy held her up, his hands clutching her hips as he kissed the back of her neck.

They crashed through the door and Murphy used his grip on her hips to steal her away, twisting her around so fast she hardly had time to catch a breath before his lips melded with hers.

She knew that if she tried to think about just what exactly was happening, she would ruin everything. Instead, she just focused on the feel of of them. The way the felt beneath her hands, her lips, the way they touched her.

Determined to do exactly what she wanted and to take what she needed, Kali reached down to tug on the hem of Murphy's shirt. They broke apart so he could pull it over his head and she turned around, helping Connor out of his. Two sets of strong hands dropped to grip her own and practically tore it from her body.

It was at that precise moment, Kali remembered that her bra was laying in the middle of Doc's kitchen...

A fleeting thought, unimportant at this exact moment in time and it didn't take long to distract her, her top half totally bare for the first time for their eyes to feast on. Suddenly greedy, the twins wasted little time and started work on her jeans. Murphy unbuttoned and unzipped while Connor pulled them down her legs, his hands caressing every inch of skin he uncovered.

Kali gasped, the sensation of his rough hands on the soft skin of her calves and the back of her knees making her body weep with anticipation. Remaining on his knees, Connor's fingers gripped her thighs as his mouth went to work and teased her with soft kisses everywhere but where she needed it most.

Murphy took his place behind her, his lips leaving a wet trail across her shoulders and down her spine. He reached around her, his arms helping to keep her standing while simultaneously adding to the cause of her weak knees. He pinched a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it gently and she leaned into him, a sound of her appreciation drawn from her lips.

Below, Connor was inching closer and closer to the apex of her thighs and she felt herself being strung higher and higher. When he ran a single finger down her still covered middle, Kali bucked into his hand. Murphy touched her chin, tilting her head so that he could capture her mouth while his brother rolled her panties down her legs so that they pooled at her feet. She stepped out of them, eagerly obeying Connor's silent command to spread her legs a little wider.

Her fingers threaded into Connor's hair, anchoring him and she reached behind to do the same with Murphy. The first time he touched her, she felt like she could cry in relief. His tongue slipped between her folds, delivering a long lick to her aching center, his lips closing around the nub of flesh, sucking gently and driving her mad.

Her knees really did give out then and the boys chuckled as Connor pulled one leg and then other over his shoulders so that she was suspended between them. Murphy continued the exploration of her upper body as he rained kisses down on her, anywhere his lips could reach. His brother returned to the task at hand, using two fingers to tease her slit before tasting her again. Kali moaned, her head thrown back against Murphy's shoulder.

She had been on edge for so long, she could feel her peak fast approaching. Connor licked and sucked, his tongue swirling with just the right pressure. Her breathing picked up, her chest rising and falling heavily. She was almost lost the moment she felt two of his talented fingers at her entrance, pushing inside and curling to rub her the right way as he began to thrust them in and out.

Her senses on overload, it didn't take more than a few well timed strokes from Connor and a tweak to her sensitive nipples from Murphy for her to find her release. She cried out from the force of it, trembling in their arms as her center quivered around Connor's fingers. Her hand, still in Murphy's hair tightened and she pulled him down for a kiss to drown the sound.

When she was finally able to breathe again, Kali discovered that she was not at all sated. Not even a little. She wanted to be filled, she wanted to hear _their_ cries, she wanted to bring them to the same edge and then jump off together.

She slid her legs off of Connor's shoulders one by one, regaining her balance before turning on Murphy. Her hands went straight for his jeans but her fingers were not working properly. She growled in frustration and he moved to help. Behind her, Connor had stood and she faced him. She pressed the heel of her palm against his straining erection and tugged on the button. "Take them off." She didn't recognize her own voice.

Both brothers did as they were commanded but when they moved to do the same with their boxers, Kali stilled them, one hand on each of their arms. She shook her head, her eyes flicking from one to the other, flashing wickedly. Leaning to her right, Kali crushed her lips to Connor's, her tongue darting into his mouth just once before she pulled away to do the same for his twin.

Now that she was sure she had their express attention, she dropped to her knees. Just the sight of her below them was enough to make their stomachs clench with anticipation. She gave them a sinful smile, cocking her head to the side. "Who first?"

Connor groaned, Murphy swallowed hard.

Kali gave a throaty laugh before turning towards Murphy. She didn't know where this confidence came from. This teasing, bold woman in the bedroom totally new to her. Her twins seemed to enjoy it however, so she wasn't one to question.

She shifted her knees so that she was directly in front of his groin, his stiff member jutting proudly, tenting his boxers. She looked up at him as her fingers hooked on the waistband, watching the myriad of expressions cross his features as she pulled them down his legs.

Her eyes dropped, her tongue peeking out to lick her lips. Murphy made a strangled sound at the sight and she smirked, leaning forward to repeat the action for him, this time tasting the moisture that had gathered on his tip. His hips jerked and Kali took pity on him, trailing her fingers down his shaft and then wrapping her hand around the base.

His head fell back. She pumped her fist up and down, loving the silky feel of him in her hand. Ready for more, she leaned forward and swirled her tongue around him, licking the head and down the shaft before taking him in her mouth.

Kali hollowed her cheeks around him, taking him deep and then shallow. Tasting and teasing until she released him with a pop. Murphy almost reached for her when she turned, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she moved towards an already panting Connor. He watched her with hooded eyes, his fingers twisting in her hair as soon as she reached him.

With little fanfare, she pulled down the fabric restraining him and gave him a long lick from base to tip. His knees buckled and she smiled as she wrapped her lips around him. He thrust lightly, his eyes widening as she looked up at him, her nails digging into his hips as she encouraged him to do it again.

Conner pushed deeper into her mouth, the head of him hitting the back of her throat. She moaned, the vibrations making him tremble. Kali pulled back and took him in hand, twisting gently around the base as she moved him in and out of her mouth.

She felt Murphy's hands on her and she released his brother, turning to find the darker haired twin had dropped to his knees. He slipped a hand between her legs, his fingers slick with her moisture as he circled her swollen nub with his thumb. She pressed down into it, and Connor knelt in front of her so he could kiss her collarbone, his head dipping to suckle a nipple.  
Kali felt herself building again, ever straining for the peak. Murphy thrust a finger into her and she gasped. "More."

Murphy looked up at Connor who had leaned back, he nodded. The dark haired brother maneuvered Kali's malleable limbs until she was on her hands and knees, she glanced back at him, her lips parted as she watched him bring his body to hers. She cried out the first time he entered her. His swollen flesh pumping into hers, his hands gripping her hips to slam her home.

His pace slowed just enough that she was able to open her eyes and remember his brother. Kali reached for him, grateful that he was more than willing to meet her. Connor brought his hips level with her chin and she opened her mouth, her tongue and lips sliding over his heated flesh.

Murphy sunk into her and she rocked forward, moaning around Connor, forcing her throat to swallow. Both men groaned their appreciation. She was senseless with desire, her core pulsing, rocketing towards another orgasm.

She just needed a little more...

Murphy snaked one of his arms around her, his fingers seeking out that little bundle of nerves that would push her further. He pressed it, letting the movement of his hips grind his hand against her.

Her jaw locked around Connor as she came, her pleasure spiking to new levels and she rocked back into Murphy, riding it out Kali's spasms around him bringing him close to his own peak, Murphy grabbed her hips and tugged, she released Connor and he flipped her over.

The floor was hard and uncomfortable against her back but as usual, the twins had thought of that. Even as Kali had the thought, Murphy was scooping her up in his arms as Connor hurriedly shoved their mattresses together. They fell together, bouncing slightly and laughing lightly. She rose up on her elbows and kissed him, the thrill of their lips moving together still enough to send waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Still connected, Murphy flexed his hips and filled her again.

They moaned together and he began to thrust harder, faster. Kali could tell by the way his breathing hitched that he was close. She reached around him, her nails dragging lightly down his back and he bucked, his head thrown back as he finished within her.

Murphy dotted sweet kisses on her chest and face before rolling off to the side. Connor quickly took his place, sitting on his knees in front of her. Kali sat up a little, her hands gripping his shoulders as she draped her legs over his thighs. He leaned into her, his cock sliding against her sensitive slit as he fused their mouths together. Impatient to feel him, Kali moved her hands back to support her weight, her body arched towards him, her breasts on display. Connor adjusted so that he had better leverage, his hands gripping her waist.

He slid against her again and she whimpered. Connor smiled wickedly, leaning forward to capture a straining nipple in his mouth, laving it with his tongue while he lifted her hips and slammed her down onto him, filling her completely.

Kali cried out, her body humming in delight. She began to move with him, their bodies rocking together, this new angle driving him deep. He bent down, his tongue and lips praising any piece of hot skin he could reach.

Relying on his grip on her waist and one arm, Kali used her other to hold him close, her nails digging into his shoulder as she met his every thrust. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Murphy, lying beside them, his body bouncing slightly with their every move. Their eyes met, and her head fell back as she moaned.

She didn't know how much more she could take, every nerve ending felt on fire. Every time his hard body filled her, she rocketed closer and closer to the height she had been sure, moments before, she could not possibly reach again. Connor seemed determined prove her wrong.

Abruptly, he pushed her forward so that she again lay flat on her back, his body following in her wake. He pulled one of her legs over his shoulder and pushed back inside of her. The new angle and his renewed force and fervor had her teetering on the brink.

Connor's hand gripped the thigh draped over his body and he growled, the tendons in his neck straining. "Come with me, lass." He ground out the words and he pistoned into her, his free hand seeking and finding her clit to force her obedience.

Kali arched her back as she was pushed roughly over her edge, her fists gripping the sheets as her internal muscles milked his own explosive release from him. Connor collapsed on top of her, his body dragging in air like he was drowning. He nuzzled his face between her breasts and she giggled.

Connor pressed a kiss to the sweat slick skin and Murphy rolled to her, his lips catching hers sweetly.

Eventually, each brother took their place at either side of her sated, naked form. Kali laid her head on Murphy's chest and Connor pressed against her back.

"Get some sleep, lass." Murphy murmured, his lips in her hair.

"Aye. You'll need your strength."

She lightly nipped at Murphy's shoulder, one of her hands reaching behind her to rest on Connor's hip. "Oh?"

Connor nodded. "I've decided I get to go first next time."

Kali smiled, a new throb already beating between her legs. It was maddening. "Have you?"

"And I am impatient." His fingers caressed the skin of her thigh.

She turned her head to catch Connor's eye. "Well, you know I wouldn't _dream_ of keeping you waiting."

His brow arched and from her other side, she heard Murphy's muffled voice. "Just don't forget to save some for me." He twisted around so that she was pinned between each of their quickly hardening bodies.

Connor chuckled, his palm sliding over her skin to cup a breast, his thumb flicking gently. Kali bit her lip and closed her eyes. "As long as you wait your turn this time Murph, you know how good we are at sharing."

Murphy laughed, his own hand moving to copy his brother's action. Kali arched into their touch. "Aye. That we are."

**Please, please tell me what you thought! I've never written a smut scene quite like that one and would really like to know the reaction to it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to continue this! Soooo naturally I got back into it with a nice smutty threesome... :D Enjoy and please don't forget to review!**

A thousand racing thoughts and an ache she had never quite experienced before woke her. Kali felt fulfilled and wanting, guilty and shameless. She was warm and impossibly comfortable, her limbs protesting each new movement she made as she experimented.

_Whore._

Kali visibly grimaced. She supposed the word would have come up sooner or later but it seemed so very _sincere_ as she laid between her lovers, a tousled head of hair nestled against her belly with another tickling her nose, tucked just beneath her chin. Their breath was warm and wet and all too sweet as it fanned over her skin and created new goosebumps with each exhale. And it wasn't enough, no, she could feel four strong arms slung around her in some way. Murphy with one arm beneath her back to hold her close, the other splayed beneath his temple, his fingertips curled just enough, his pinky dipping into her belly button. And then there was Connor, he had ducked his head so that his lips brushed against her collarbone. On his side, one arm supported her neck and circled her shoulders while the other hugged her torso, his elbow bent so that he could cup one breast in a large palm.

She felt so possesed. She couldn't move without being reminded of their night together. They were both pressed so close, she couldn't breath without breathing them, she couldn't open her eyes without seeing them. Kali attempted another small stretch and her lips parted as her eyes closed lightly. Their skin scraped against hers so deliciously, just a fraction in any direction and it was sensory overload.

The temptation too strong, she did it again and gasped softly. _Whore_. Kali bit her lip and nodded to herself, accepting the word if only for the moment. The more she writhed, the more they responded, even in sleep. Murphy's fingers dug deeper into her belly and Connor's hips surged against her side. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe she could be this person for them. Maybe it was what she wanted.

Caressing the skin of Connor's bare back, while threading her fingers through his brother's soft hair and scraping her nails lightly down his scalp had them all groaning.

Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest as they began to move against her, with her. Small grazes, little touches but it was enough. They were awake and she was theirs and they were hers. _If only for now._

Kali slid her hand up Connor's spine and gripped the base of his neck, her knuckles pinching and tugging the fine hair there until he tipped his chin and met her gaze. She smiled down at his sleepy expression, her stomach clenching at the sexy lopsided grin he gave her. _ Whore_. Kali bent down to kiss him, long and hard and brazen.

It didn't take long and a thrill of the most carnal sort coiled within her as he responded in kind. Emboldened, Kali teased the corner of his mouth with her tongue, pulling away when he parted his lips. His eyes flashed and he leaned in...Kali held him in check, her grip on the back of his neck tightening. He stilled. She nipped at his lips. He groaned in frustration, his eyes squeezing shut as his hips ground against her. It was Kali's turn to groan. Pulling tighter on the hair she held, his eyes popped at the pain and his lips parted and Kali took advantage. Slanting her mouth over his, she tasted him and swallowed the sounds he surrendered. _Air_. She ignored the thought, didn't want to stop, _couldn't_ stop.

Ignoring the burn in her lungs, she drew his bottom lip between her teeth and felt more than one pair of hands clench in response. _Air! _ Kali laughed, clear and light as she pulled away and gasped, her eyes twinkling in answer to the heat she found in Connor's, staring back at her with such hunger.

Her power was short lived. His breath was hot breath and his lips wet against the small swell of her stomach. Murphy swirled his tongue around her belly button and Kali gasped, Connor stole the moment and stole her breath. They kissed and Murphy touched, his hands teasing with soft, barely there caresses.

_Whore_. "Yes!" She hissed, Connor abandoning her lips for curve of her collarbone.

It wasn't exactly a cognisant decision. She was so lost to sensation. So wrapped up in the _feeling_ that she couldn't really think. All she could do was feel. And this felt right. So right. With their hands and their lips and breath and scent on her. This was right. She was theirs for as long as they would have her. She could do this if they could.

Her back arched, her breasts thrust into the air, her hips pressed tighter to the mattress.

"Kali" Her twins groaned together, their hands endlessly restless.

Her eyes peeled open, hooded as she surveyed the erotic picture they painted together. Naked and entwined, writhing and aroused. The shower head was just out of sight. Across the room, out of mind. She liked being dirty, covered in Connor and Murphy and yet...

An idea formed in her somewhat hazy brain, the function slow but present against all odds. She wouldn't have even entertained the idea except for the very real and sudden surge of desire she felt to see them beneath the spray, their skin slick and warm. Her eyes slid shut again as she imagined the cold tile against her skin to cool this impossible heat they had built within her.

A wicked smile curled her lips.

Kali sat up slowly, startling both men from their individual concentrations to drive her mad. They glanced at one another and then back to her. She scooted back slowly, taking care to meet and keep eye contact even as her cheeks bloomed red and her heart beat doubled in her chest. Reluctant to release her, Kali laughed low as their fingers circled and grasped.

This wouldn't do. Leaning down, she kissed Connor sweetly as she peeled away his fingers from her wrist and then did the same with Murphy, bending at the waist to reach him. Finally free, she stood at her leisure. Stretching to convince her tingling muscles to respond.

As difficult as it was, she took her time, moving slowly across the floor. She resisted the urge to cover herself. It was easier of course, when she noticed the matching expressions of pure desire following her step for step. When she reached the shower, she made a show of biting her lip demurely and with one hand turned the water on, gasping in shock at the ice cold water that rained down on her.

Her body responded instantly, her skin prickling, the peaks of her breasts pebbling. She closed her eyes.

Wicked, sin seeking hands palmed her flesh just an instant later. Kali sighed in pleasure as the water warmed and the hands multiplied. She leaned back into the body behind her and knew, a noisy thought in the back of her mind, that this was Connor. His frame was lean and solid, the hard length of him pressed against her ass. His hands traveled down her arms and around her waist and she shivered at the slick skin, the easy friction. Her eyes fluttered open and she was proven right as Murphy's dark hair ducked under the spray and his lips traveled down her sternum. He glistened, a sheen of water clinging to every inch of him, dripping from him.

Wetness pooled between her thighs and her insides clenched as her arousal peaked. Connor was rocking his hips against her, sliding himself against her slick skin and Murphy had let one hand drop, his fingers teasing her slit as he nudged her chin and caught her lips in a searing kiss. He stole her breath, his touch growing bolder, his tongue sweeping in distraction.

"Lean forward, just a..." Connor began to ground out the words just as the tip of his cock pierced her, his words cut off as he swore and pressed his face against her shoulder.

Murphy took a step back, dragging Kali with him, forcing her to obey. Unable to wait or unwilling or both, Connor surged forward, burying himself to the hilt within her. They moaned together, Kali and her twins and they stilled. They gave her only moments to adjust, the pleasure pain throbbing and burning until she cried out again, Murphy's slow circles against her clit abruptly stopped and his thumb pressed hard against the sensitive nub instead as his brother began to take her body from behind.

Connor clutched her hips greedily, pulling her to him with every thrust, slamming into her mercilessly with long strokes designed to drive them both mad. And he felt it, the insanity, that slowly gripped him as her inner muscles gripped and tightened around him. She started to spasm around him, the firm press of Murphy against her sensitive sex combined with his rough assault more than enough to catapult her over the edge. It wasn't enough for him though, even with her shattering in his arms, her body clenching around him, he needed more. He molded his chest against her slick back, bending her further and Murphy was forced to break away as she bowed forward. She reached for him, her fingers splayed and he grasped them, unable to stop the moan in the back of his throat as he watched her come undone in Connor's arms. His brother was fucking her, hard and without restraint and Kali's nails dug into his palm.

Her eyes somehow met with his and she is was lost, his whole body tightened impossibly harder. Her gaze dropped to his middle, to his raging proof of how she affected him. Their hands still entwined, Kali reached with the opposite and grasped him hard, her eyes squeezing shut after particularly punishing thrust from Connor and her fingers slipped down his shaft.

Murphy gasped, Connor swore, finally spilling within her, his hips jerking as his head fell back, his lips parted, her name torn from them over and over again. Kali's tongue on the tip of his cock reminded Murphy that he wasn't done and he decided to marvel over her later, after he has released himself within her, after she has screamed for him as she screamed for Connor.

He shook free of her clutches and gripped both of her shoulders, pushing her back forcefully. Connor's back slammed into the shower tile first and Kali's back slapped into his chest as Murphy molds to her body, crushing her breasts against him. They are a tangle of wet limbs and heaving breaths as the water pelts down on them. The room foggy with steam, humid and picturesque of every lurid emotion they are experiencing. Beyond thought, Murphy dragged one of Kali's legs over his hip and slammed home.

Kali cried out, her voice ragged, her body on fire. As Murphy aligned their bodies, Connor had slipped his hands around her torso, his palms cupping her breasts, the abrasion of his callouses against her nipples enough to make her squirm, not to mention the almost instant way that Murphy filled her.

Even so recently sated, she is ready again. She cannot imagine not wanting them, in this moment, her back rubbing against Connor with every thrust Murphy so ruthlessly delivers. And she cannot help but feel a selfish, self satisfied thrill because she is the one the caused this. She made them lose control, it is for her, all for her. Both of them.

Kali undulated, rolling her hips in time with Murphy and they moaned, leaning together to kiss and nip. It doesn't take long, surging into her tight wet heat, he doesn't last long. But it doesn't matter because he got what he wanted. She screamed for him and he pulled away, refusing to let her drown the sound. He wanted to hear it, as his body shattered and he swore he saw stars as she rocked back into him, taking greedily until he had nothing left to give.

The water was turning cold around them but their combined heat was enough as they panted and gasped, trying to catch their breath. Kali leaned back, her legs giving out beneath her. Not that it mattered, her twins had such a hold on her, she barely slipped.

She giggled.

Murphy cracked an eye to look at her, his lips curled as water drips down the tip of his nose. A rumble from behind and Connor is with them, his hands sliding down from her breasts to her ribcage where he tickles lightly. Her eyes widened and Murphy grins, their still joined bodies parting reluctantly as he leans back to watch.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to laugh at a man when he is naked, lass?" Connor asked, his breath against her ear.

Kali wriggled her bottom as she reached for Murphy, her fingers teasing the skin just above his hipbones. They all laugh as he pulls back sharply. "Och!" He grips her wrists, eyeing her as he complains. "I didn't do anything."

She shakes her head. "You were easier to reach."

His brow arched as his brother wrapped his lips around the lobe of her ear and her lashes flutter. "Is that a rule in general then...or...?"

Kali sighed, melting further into Connor. "If I had any energy left, I assure you, you would reap the benefits of what your twin is sowing."

Murphy smiled slyly. "I'll just file that away then, won't I?"

"Now, turn around so we can get you cleaned up." Connor's voice was still gruff in her ear and beyond all reason, she still felt a shiver race down her spine at his closeness.

Doing as she was told, Kali allowed herself to be maneuvered until her bottom rubbed against Murph's groin instead, her arms circled around his neck as his feet nudged her legs apart. She whimpered, her every nerve ending over sensitized. Connor kissed her sweetly, a lingering, calming kiss just as his hands got to work.

He started at her elbows, rubbing circles until suds appeared, down the soft skin of her underarms, tickling and teasing and then taunting and tormenting her ribcage, blazing a soapy trail to her breasts, down her stomach. She was alight with his touch, sighing and gasping in all the right places. She murmured his name and held his brother closer, her eyes drifting shut as he made his way down her hips, his fingers dipping lightly against her sex, innocently...

His lips twisted into a smirk, not that she saw it and he continued, down her thighs, behind her knees, her calves and ankles. "There." He whispered, standing as he appraised his work.

"My turn." Murphy said, peeling her arms away from his neck and leaning her forward until she fell into Connor's open arms. He embraced her, she sighed happily, hugging him close. Murphy rubbed her shoulders, the body wash and water proving more than sufficient lubricant and Kali groaned, making both men chuckle. He kneaded a path down her back, working out the kinks he felt and just touching her skin, every inch he could reach. When his hands squeezed her ass, Kali thought she might literally melt, or maybe actually catch on fire. One of the two. She bit her lip as he rubbed his way down the plentiful flesh, kneeling so that the scruff of his cheek scraped against her hip.

"Cheater." Connor breathed, his hold on her tight.

Kali shook her head and shushed him. "Not cheating," She groaned. "Just because you didn't think of it."  
Murphy pressed a kiss to the swell of her ass, nipping gently as his hands traveled lower, down her legs until he too was finished. Kali was clean.

They rinsed off, each brother taking turns holding her beneath the cold spray until her teeth chattered. Connor turned off the water and Murphy wrapped her in a towel, rubbing her skin until it was tinted red.

The two then found their own, drying their hair and rubbing down their frames until water saturated the worn cloth. Kali watched, warm for the moment and in no immediate danger of tipping over and was grateful to search for a single regret to this perfect morning but come up empty. She yawned, her arms stretched above her head and her stomach growled. Loudly.

The twins looked up at her. She blinked rapidly. When was the last time she had eaten something? "I don't suppose anyone is up for breakfast?" She asked, glancing up at them and catching their infectious grins. "What?!"

Connor shook his head and she had to bit her tongue. With a towel slung low around his hips, a trickle of water creating a tantalizing path down his pectoral and that wet, spiked hair, he created one of the most sexy sights she had ever had the pleasure to witness. And with his next words, she was glad she remained silent. "You'll give us a complex, woman."

"Aye. Too weak to stand, too distracted to eat." She eyed the paler of the twins and decided that she didn't know which one proved more distracting. Murphy with his smolder and lean frame, naked as the day he was born as he ruffled his hair with the towel.

Connor finished with a smirk. "Our egos can't take much more."

Kali sighed. She couldn't really argue. She couldn't even deny it. So she just shrugged and pressed a hand to her stomach. "Pancakes sound amazing."

Murphy's jaw went slack. "With syrup."

Kali nodded. "And extra butter."

Connor licked his lips. "Christ that does sound amazing." A quick glance at his brother and they started to dress. "We know a place." His eyes darted in her direction. "Can you dress yourself?"

She snorted and tugged off her towel, tossing it at his head. "I can."  
He pulled the wet fabric away from his face and pinned her hotely. "We will just have to try harder next time."

Not to be outdone, Kali just nibbled her bottom lip and nodded as she spun around to search for her clothes. "Mm, harder." Grinning from ear to ear at the answering groans.

They dressed eventually, dragging out the process just a little longer than necessarily required. She couldn't help but make a small show of tugging her panties up her thighs or running her palms down her abdomen as she smoothed down her shirt.

She still didn't have a bra...Her cheeks heated once again as she wondered if it was Doc or Rocco who found it laying in the kitchen, abandoned and all too obvious.

"Ready, lass?"

She smiled and nodded, linking arms with Murphy and then Connor. She knew they would have to talk about this. At least a little...but for now, she would enjoy the glow of the mind blowing sex she just had a bit longer. _Whore_. Murphy's hand slipped into her back pocket, Connor's into the other and she grinned. Unperturbed in the least at the thought.


	7. Chapter 7

The little café Connor and Murphy took her to was unexpected. It was quaint and hidden, even quiet in spite of the busy Boston neighborhood. It was late morning and they were ushered right in, greeted at the door by a cheery hostess that had obviously had her caffeine for the day. After a quick tally of their numbers, they were seated outside by a kindly old woman on patio furniture that was almost stable and just about white. Kali had to laugh as she settled in, her chair tipping from one side to the other as she leaned forward.

Looking over their menus briefly, the trio was ready to order by the time "Bernie" returned. The decision was unanimous. Pancakes, lots of them with butter and syrup and enough coffee to drown themselves in if they so chose. Bernie smiled at the last, jotting down the easy order as she left them and suddenly, Kali and her twins were alone once again. A quick glance told her that they were watching her and knew now, without a doubt that the answering blush she felt blossom was ridiculous.

Surely she couldn't still be shy, or intimidated or anything else of the sort around them. At this point, they knew her better than her mother, her last boyfriend and her longest running gynecologist. She swallowed the nervous chuckle in her throat, then again, maybe that was the reason she was blushing…

At least it was an amicable silence.

Connor's eyes darted from Kali to Murphy, Murphy's from Connor to Kali and Kali, taking the cowards' way out, was fastidiously avoiding them both by studying her nails and the fascinating new tear in her cuticle on the left ring finger…

"So, how about those Red Sox?"

Kali's eyes snapped to Murphy who smirked right back at her, Connor snorted. "Yeah, and the weather, it's nice isn't it Murph?"

She tried to fight the smile, really she did but it was no use and suddenly they all laughed, the tension that had somehow surrounded them sloughing off. Kali took a deep breath. "Last night was fun."

Their eyes twinkled. "Aye."

She swallowed hard. "And this morning…"

"Equal to if not better than." Connor winked.

Nodding, Murphy agreed but reached out, slipping his hand over hers. "But something tells me, you've got something on your mind lass."

Her fingers tangled with his absently. "I just worry."

Matching frowns wrinkled their brows. "Worry? Did we hurt you?" The alarm was sharp and insistent and for some reason, made Kali melt a little inside.

She shook her head and reached for Connor's hand, completing the triangle. "Of course not! I just, I mean I…" She groaned in frustration, taking what comfort she could in the warmth of their entwined fingers and tried to collect her thoughts. She just what? What did she worry about? About what people thought? About taking advantage of them? She certainly didn't give a flying fuck about what people thought of her. She'd been there, done that. So no, that wasn't it. Maybe she would care, if they cared…but they didn't seem the type.

So it must be the latter. They were family, they were brothers, they were close and she didn't want to choose. She probably should though. It wasn't right, stringing along two men, no matter how heart stoppingly beautiful they were or how orgasmic it was to be between them. It was selfish. It was wrong.

"Kali, baby?"

She blinked several times before coming too and realizing that she had been lost in thought. Their coffee had arrived and a cup was steaming in front of her. She gave them a sheepish smile that was tumultuous at best before it fell. "Doesn't it bother you? Either of you?" Her lip trembled just before she tugged it between her teeth. "I don't want you to think…" What could she say, without saying it outright? _I don't want you to think I am whore_! "Poorly of me…" Because even though she had come to terms with it herself, even though she knew it was the truth, for some reason she couldn't bear the thought that Connor or Murphy would look at her and think the same.

"Poorly…"

"Of you…."

Their voices were so incredulous and her stomach flipped but she didn't dare hope just yet. Instead, she mustered her courage. "I can't choose. I don't want to and I know that is wrong and unfair to you both-"

Connor cut her off. "Kali stop."

"Aye, sweetheart, breathe for us."

"You thought that _we_ would think badly …of _you_?!"

She nodded.

Murphy's eyes lit as he laughed. "You," He pulled her knuckles to his lips, "Are an angel."

Connor did the same, his mouth warm and soft against the back of her hand. "Aye," His eyes met with hers and suddenly she was reminded of why she couldn't choose, why she wouldn't. She was homeless, penniless and had been told all her life that she was worthless but right now, Connor and Murphy made her feel wanted in a way she had only read about in cheesy romance novels. Connor 'tsk'd'. "What are we going to do with you, little Kali." He smiled, a sweet smile meant to reassure.

"Definitely keep her around for a while, yeah?" Murphy answered and Kali blinked at the idea.

"Yeah."

She would like to be kept. It had a nice ring to it. It felt good, both of her hands clasped in theirs as they talked lightly back and forth, joking at her expense she was sure. It was easy. Kali tightened her grip on them both. She could sure use easy for once. "Keep me." Her eyes widened at the sound that was so obviously her voice but she hadn't meant to speak, not really, not out loud.

"What was that, lass?"

Might as well say it again. What could it hurt? She made sure to look at them both, Murphy and then Connor. "Keep me?"

Connor smirked, Murphy sighed contentedly. Their eyes darted toward one another. "Aye. We can do that."

When you want a waitress, they are nowhere to be found but when you don't….Bernie arrived just then, her hands full with a tray stacked with three plates of fluffy pancakes and different flavored syrups. Oh, and butter. Kali took the respite, she was starving anyway.

They ate with minimal talking, mostly because what Bernie brought them was made by no mortal being, that was impossible. Those pancakes were heaven sent. They groaned and moaned and ate until they couldn't eat anymore, regretfully, almost mournfully putting down their forks.

Once she had rinsed her mouth and leaned away from the table, Kali sighed. "We are doing this again."

"Pancakes?"

Her eyes slipped shut and her lips curled at the corners. "Yes, pancakes."

"Anything before the pancakes?"

She squinted at Connor. "There was something before these pancakes?"

The boys appeared offended and then determined. Kali felt a thrill race down her spine, she knew that look. Had seen it from all different angles of her anatomy. Usually naked. Her breath caught as Murphy used his hold on her hand to pull her roughly towards him. Her shoulder slammed into his chest as his palm cupped the back of her head. His mouth crashed against hers, his lips and tongue and teeth reminding her, forcing her to reimagine, to relive. And then she was torn away, whimpering at the loss, watching beneath heavy lashes Murphy's smug expression as his brother demanded the same. Connor kissed her sweetly at first and she sighed, loving every moment, every second of her possession. Soon, his tongue swept along the seam of her lips and down her jaw.

"Ahem."

Kali's eyes widened, like saucers. Bernie.

Connor released her, if a bit reluctantly and cast his most stunning smile at the older, kindly and outright disapproving waitress name Bernie. How long had she been standing there? Her pale brow was wrinkled into a frown, the force of her scowl found especially in her pursed, tight lips. "Hello-" She cut Connor off with a curt wave of her hand and turned to Kali, her gaze narrowing.

"Are you alright, dearie?"

Of all the things she could have said. Of all the combinations of all the letters of the alphabet and words in the english language. _Those_, were not what Kali had been expecting. She couldn't help the bubbly, happy laugh that began low in her belly. She nodded emphatically. "More than alright. Thank you." And she meant it.

Bernie's frown only lessened a fraction, her eyes flickering to and from the twins and Kali. Finally she nodded, whipping her pad of paper back out. Back to business. Kali liked her instantly. "Anything else for you?"

The boys shook their heads and Kali agreed. She was stuffed! So they paid and tucked in their chairs, leaving a nice tip on the almost white table behind them as they left. She deserved it. Sweet old Bernie. They would be back, Kali was sure of it.

Once back on the streets of Boston, Connor slipped his arm around her waist, holding her close and Murphy slung one over her shoulders comfortably as they walked. Kali certainly _felt_ kept.

"We are going to take you back to McGinty's."

She gave Murphy's cheek a quick peck. "Oh?"

"Have to show up for work today, if only for a bit."

She sighed but nodded. Of course they had to work.

"Och, don't give us that look yet, lass. We'll be back tonight, you're coming out with us."

"Out? Where are we going?" She didn't really care. Anywhere with them would be just fine with her.

Connor grinned at his brother. "It's a surprise, isn't it Murph?"

"Aye, that it is Con."

"Surprise?! Oh no, I don't _do_ surprises."

"That's alright, we do."

Kali pouted, surprises made her anxious. She was the type of person to read the end of a book before she bought it or wait until she knew how a movie played out before sitting through it. More importantly than Julia Roberts not getting George Clooney in the end though, were real surprises. Like, get off early from work, come home and Surprise! Your boyfriend is sleeping with your roommate...in your bed. Or, that money you put away for emergencies? Surprise! Your Father stole it, spent it and now you are going to be evicted! You know. _Surprise_! Your life sucks!

Kali's bottom lip protruded further. Would a chin tremble be too much?

Murphy shook his head. "Won't work, beautiful."

She sighed. Connor and Murphy wouldn't fuck her over. Right? Right. "I have nothing nice to wear."

"Lass, you look gorgeous every day, every night."

"Aye."

They already stood in front of McGinty's and suddenly she didn't want to go in. Couldn't she just go back to their place? Strip down and wait for them to come back to bed? Surely they wouldn't protest...

"See you tonight."

"We'll come by around eight."

She nodded, only mollified slightly when they each kissed her goodbye. She could spend forever getting used to that. Smiling at last, Kali watched them for just a little longer before turning around and pushing inside of McGinty's.

Of course. The first thing she saw had to be her bra. Hanging on the wall. Like a trophy. A trophy with lace. Fuck.

**Boondock Saints Boondock Saints Boondock Saints Boondock Saints Boondock Saints**

"Oh hey, Kali!"

"Rocco!" She punched him arm, hard.

He recoiled, rubbing the spot but still he grinned. Her jaw clenched, and she made a mental note to punch him in the nose next time. See him grin through that.

"I take it you've noticed my new decoration?"

She growled. "You're an ass."

"Whatever do you mean?!" He feigned innocence and it irritated her to no end that he was still cute, even now. Her nostrils flared. "It was the strangest thing." His voice changed like it always did when he started to tell a story. "I was just going into the kitchen to get something to eat, you know, so that I had the energy to help Doc manage the bar last night when I stepped on something." He waved his hands in the air dramatically. "I almost fell! Of course, I caught my balance just in time and I looked down to see what I had tripped on and there it was!"

"So you hung it up?" Kali rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah." He smiled triumphantly. "It's so pretty!"

"But enough about me, what about you? How are you _feeling_ today? Better?" His brow arched. "Or still, 'out of sorts?" His appraisal of her was a little too intimate for her comfort and she punched him again. He chuckled. "You seem to be feeling pretty good today."

The punching was getting her nowhere. He obviously didn't care. So she switched tactics. "You know what Rocco? I do feel good today. I feel _great_." She stepped closer with each word she spoke so that she invaded his space and he stumbled, his eyes wide as her voice grew breathy.  
She moaned softly. "Never better actually."

Rocco nodded quickly, at a loss for words or for anything beyond wishing she would make that damn noise again.

Kali licked her lips to wet them and smiled sweetly. "I think I am going to lay down for a while." Her nose scrunched. "I just..._ache_ in the strangest places today." She shrugged, laughing lightly. "Weird, huh?"

"Yeah..." Rocco's voice cracked. "Weird."

As she walked away, swaying her hips for extra effect Kali had to score that as a win! for her. Kali 1, Rocco 1. Bring it on, sweetcheeks.

Now all she had to do was pass an entire day, wondering what could possibly be in store for her tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Another new chapter for you :D Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Gotta love the twins!**

She felt bad. Really she did. Asking Doc for _another_ night off made her feel more than guilty, especially when he just smiled and nodded, violently swore and told her to have a good time. Kali sighed, mindlessly washing the last of the dishes as she passed the last hour before her twins came back. Despite the teasing, Rocco had stayed with her and kept her company for most of the day. Something was different though, something in the way he treated her. Like the way he said her name. No longer was she just Kali. Now she was _Kali_. It made her chuckle. Poor Rocco.

"The fuck, Roc?!"

Her hands stilled. That was Connor's voice. Her heart rate picked up speed.

The scrape of a stool told her that someone was on the move, probably Rocco. "Shit." Yep. Definitely Rocco. She grinned, casually finishing her task, taking her time as she listened. It sounded like there was a chase. A chair toppled over, skidding, scuffing shoes, a hip bone jamming into the corner of the counter as one someone caught up with another someone. "I'm sorry!"

Kali snorted. No he wasn't.

Murphy spoke next, his voice low. "You're going to take Kalisto's undergarment down from the fucking wall Rocco, and you're going to apologize."

Kali plucked a clean towel from the rack to dry her hands and gave the door a hip bump. Her twins had the poor Italian crowded against the counter, his back probably aching the way it was bent against the edge.

Connor continued, his eye catching Kali's entrance. "Aye, and when you're done, you get something straight."

"From now on, you fuck with Kali." Murphy picked up, his gaze following his brother's. The smile he gave her when their eyes met making her stomach do strange little somersaults.

Connor finished their little tirade with sincerity. "You fuck with us." He grinned down at Rocco and mussed his hair roughly.

Kali laughed from the doorway, shaking her head. "Also, for future reference, girls don't think it's cute when boys steal their underwear." She lamented. "Especially nice underwear."

The boys let Rocco stand and he brushed himself off. "I didn't steal them. I _found_ them." He grumbled, flinching at the glares he got.

She shrugged. "Technicalities."

Murphy landed a solid punch to Rocco's arm. "Hop to it!"

And he did, literally jumping in response to the assault and then stumbling and tripping over his feet on his way over to the scene of the crime. Kali tried to keep her face stoic, but failed, her expression all too amused when the chair he chose to stand on tipped and dumped him back on the floor in a cussing heap. The twins fared no better, chuckling as they made their way to her. It was amazing the way the air around them changed, just by standing close. The hair on the back of Kali's neck stood straight, the skin on her chest flushed.

They grinned and Murphy leaned down, his lips ghosting a kiss over her forehead. "Missed you."

Her toes curled in her flats and she exhaled in a rush.

Connor turned just then, his body shielding their private moment as Rocco reappeared. Murphy pulled back, Kali sighed.

Rocco thrust his hand out, Kali's bra clutched between his fingers. "Here."

A palm from each twin caught her wrist before she could take it. Connor shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Do it right." Murphy added.

Rolling his eyes, Rocco cleared his throat. "Right right, fuck." He widened his eyes and fluttered his lashes. "So sorry Kali, here is your bra back."

_Thwack._

_"_Godamn it! Stop hitting me!"

They just stared at him. Expectantly.

He growled. "I'm sorry. Please take this back. I promise I won't hang up anymore of your underthings." His brow arched and he looked at the twins. "Okay?"

Murphy pursed his lips and turned to Kali, questioning. She had to bite back her laugh. _Just nod_. She nodded.

Connor burst. "You're an idiot, Roc."

They all laughed. Including Rocco, who grinned...eventually. "I hate you guys."

Turning around, Connor took his moment, stealing a quick 'hello' kiss.

Rocco's eyes widened. "Okay. What the hell?"

Everyone turned to face him.

"What is that?!"

Murphy moved behind the bar, grabbing a glass and drawing himself a swig of beer. "What is what?" He called over his shoulder, his eyes twinkling at her as he drank.

"That!" He motioned towards them, all of them, wildly. Kali blushed, averting her gaze.

"What?" Connor swung an arm around her, frowning in mock confusion.

Rocco rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, guys. Seriously."

"Ready to go, lass?" Kali's eyes flickered up to Connor's and her lips twisted.

"Just give me a minute to freshen up."

He released her and she sauntered back into her kitchen-bedroom. Poor Rocco. Maybe they would let him in on it someday. Maybe not.

As much as she wanted to listen to the whining and begging coming from the bar, she couldn't. She had to get ready and fast. They were early! And she had been distracted. Kali shucked her dirty cotton t-shirt and pulled on the cute sequined cami she had laid out on her cot a few hours ago. It was the only thing that didn't have stains on it. It was white and probably a little see through...but the lace at the bottom was bedazzled and made her feel less frumpy than usual. So, ding ding ding! We have a winner! Besides, it hugged her frame in all the right places and went well with the little jean skirt she had picked out.

She worried about the skirt. When was the last time she had been caught in public with that much skin showing? No turning back now. Her twins were waiting and she still had to throw her mass of hair up into some semblance of sexy. When she was satisfied with both she rimmed her eyes with some black eyeliner and debated the red lipstick she carried for reasons unknown. In the end, it was a go, they had put up with her plain and stained, tonight she wanted to make sure they didn't second guess their decision to keep her.

The end result was pleasing, at least, she hoped it was. She was as primped as she got. The last step required heels. _ Damn it. _She should have thrown those away at the last bus stop. Alas, the strappy creations were still in her possession. She had no excuse, so she slipped them on, regained her balance and took a deep, _deeep_ breath before opening the door and getting the big reveal over with.

The three friends had apparently gotten over their tiff as they were sitting in a circle, drinking beer, talking, laughing and then suddenly. Silence.

Kali bit her cheek, standing there awkwardly, shifting from one foot the other. "Er...ready?"

She would have been happy with just the slow smiles that brightened their features but she couldn't really complain when Connor and Murphy stood and took long strides to reach her so she could be scooped up into strong arms. Murphy's breath was hot, his eyes staring unabashedly at her tinted lips. "Do you have more of that then?" He murmured.

"The lipstick?" She asked, breathily.

He grunted and she nodded. It didn't take a second longer for his mouth to settle over hers, his kiss like a man drowning. His hands roamed down her back, and she whimpered as a wet heat began to gather between her thighs.

He released her and she fell back into Connor's chest, his arms wrapping her tight, his lips whispering over her ear and down her throat. "You're a vision, lass."

Kali couldn't help the swell of pride. She was actually glad for Rocco's gaping stare, if he wasn't there, she wasn't entirely sure they would make it out before she could show them just how appreciative she was of their reaction... Smiling widely, she sighed. "So, what is my surprise?"

They chuckled. "You'll see."

Back on her feet, they helped usher her towards the door and she waved. "See you later, Rocco!"

**Boondock Saints Boondock Saints Boondock Saints Boondock Saints Boondock Saints**

She probably should have brought a jacket, but then she wouldn't have gotten her choice of Connor's or Murphy's and she wouldn't now be enveloped in the scent of Connor. He had been wearing a warmer shirt than his brother. Kali snuggled deeper into the collar and twisted in her seat as someone called out "McManus!" from behind.

They had taken her to a busy restaurant, expensive and loud. The music was for dancing, sultry tones with a beat that made your skin itch to move to the rhythm. First things first though, food! They hadn't eaten since breakfast and dinner was equally mind blowing. Kali wasn't exactly a soup and salad kind of girl. They ordered steak and so did she. Damn it. So they sat together, talking and laughing and eating. Even without all the kissing, they got along well. They fit together, like a glove...or paired together...like that missing sock that went in the dryer months ago but only just now showed up again.

"O'brien!"

Oh right. The voice. Kali looked up, her twins were greeting someone. He was tall and lanky, rather handsome too. He had long brown hair tied at the nape of his neck and sweet brown eyes.

"How long have you been back?!"

"It's been ages!"

"Only a couple of days. Been busy, what with all the sleeping and eating I've been doing." He even spoke like her twins. A heavy irish brogue to match his good looks. As he was talking, he had noticed her noticing him. His brow arched. "So who's this then?"

Connor and Murphy turned to her. "This is Kali." Murphy introduced her, reaching for her hand to help her stand. "She is our..." He frowned, glancing at his brother.

"Ours." Connor chuckled. "She is ours."

Kali swallowed hard, squeezing Murphy's hand. She smiled shakily and shrugged her shoulders with a laugh. "I'm theirs." They couldn't know what that meant to her, to hear them say that, out loud. They were obviously friends with this O'brien. They knew him, spent time with him. They could have told him anything about her and she would have been okay. It wouldn't have mattered because she was with them and that was enough. But they didn't. They _claimed_ her. It was a heady feeling. Euphoric even. To be wanted. To be kept.

O'brien just smiled and held his hand out to her. "Well then, nice to meet you Kali, I'm Clint. Just an old friend."

She shook it. "Old friend, huh?" She leaned in conspiratorially. "How old?"

His eyes twinkled. "Very."

"I work at McGinty's, maybe sometime you can drop by and give me some dirt on these two."

Connor pitched in between them, breaking them apart. "Och! That's enough! You, go back to your own table."

"Aye, you're trouble."

Kali and Clint laughed as the latter tipped his chin in goodbye. "I'll do that!"

Once he was out of sight, the twins eyed her and she blew them a kiss. "Who wants to dance?"

She didn't have to ask twice. They were out on the floor all together within moments. Basically talentless, Kali didn't have a lot of strengths in life but this she could do. She could dance, her hands held loosely above her head as her hips rolled and her body swayed. Connor and Murphy took their usual places, one at her back and one at her front. Kali braced a hand against Connor's chest and pressed her ass back into Murphy's groin. The song was fast paced and latin based. They moved together, effortlessly like they did in everything else. It was sensuous, a new kind of sex. Fully clothed on the dance floor, their bodies grinding in tandem. The beat vibrated across her skin, heightening every sensation. Their hands dragging over her frame, light, teasing kisses designed to drive her wild. Even their clothes, rubbing so roughly against her bare flesh, between her legs, across her midriff where her shirt had ridden up. Kali bent her head back and closed her eyes.

She wasn't the only one affected, by the music, by the closeness. She could feel the proof, hard and insistent against her thigh from Connor, her back from Murphy. Her body's response was swift and conclusive. She wanted them, couldn't wait to go home with them. Part of her wondered if she could last that long.

When the song ended at long last, another, slower one replaced it. The trio broke apart, peeling away slickened skin and racing hearts. Excusing himself, Murphy placed Kali's palm in Connor's and kissed her, his lips lingering before he slipped away. With no hesitation Kali circled the lone twin's neck with her arms as he pulled her body flush with his and began rocking them back and forth. "Having fun?" He breathed, his mouth close to her ear.

She rested her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes as she nodded.

Connor ran a hand down her back. "I'm glad you came out with us tonight."

"Me too."

His touch stilled on the swell of her hip and his fingers flexed as his lips brushed the sensitive skin of her ear. "You look beautiful." He whispered and she couldn't help but think that he was whispering 'sweet nothings' to her as they swayed back and forth together, locked in a tight embrace.

Pulling away slightly, Kali was able to catch his gaze. It was softer than his usual glint. She leaned forward, kissing him sweetly, trying to convey so much with so little. "Thank you."

Another song ended and they separated, realizing that Murphy had returned to them. She tried to ask him what he had done but he wasn't telling. He just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. She decided let it go. For now. Too distracted by the music and the press of their bodies as they danced a few more songs away. Eventually her feet started to hurt, the ache in her toes shooting from a 1-5 in the same amount of time it took for the song they listened to start and finish. When she staggered away from the dance floor, they followed.

"You alright, lass?" Murphy asked, his hands steadying and strong around her hips.

Kali nodded and chuckled. "I'm not used to heels."

The brothers gave eachother a look over the top of her head and she rolled her eyes. One day, she would be in on that secret language of theirs. "Ready for the next part of your surprise?"

Her eyes widened a little. "There is more?"

"Of course!"

Connor bristled. "You thought dinner and a dance was all we had?"

"I think we're offended."

Kali raised her hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. My apologies. I'm ready when you are."

Murphy took her hand and started to pull her away, towards the exit but she tugged back. 'What about the check?!"

They laughed and Murphy kissed her quick. "Don't worry, beautiful. We know a guy who knows a guy!"

**Boondock Saints Boondock Saints Boondock Saints Boondock Saints Boondock Saints**

The next stop on the agenda? An old drive in movie. Except they didn't have a car and they didn't do silly things like pay for tickets. Not her twins. So they climbed a few fire escapes, Connor's clever fingers slipping a few scandalous touches beneath her skirt as he 'helped' her up. She didn't mind. She got to take off her heels, besides, once they finished their climb to the top the view was breathtaking. Boston at night, the city lights twinkling all around them as the large screen lit up with the black and white faces of classic actors and actresses.

They hunkered down together, cuddling close, Kali stretched out with her feet on Murphy and her head pillowed against Connor. She had no idea what movie they were watching and neither did they. That didn't seem to be the point. She snuggled closer, hooking her legs around Murphy's waist. "Best seats in the house."

"Aye, and you wanted to pay." Connor wrinkled his nose just at the thought and they all laughed.

Murphy chimed in. "Best things in life are free."

"Yeah, yeah."

"No really! Take tonight, for instance." He began tracing semi circles on her upper arms, his fingers dragging dangerously close to the swell of her breasts with each new swirl. Kali couldn't help but arch closer, humming her appreciation.

"Dinner and dancing. How much did we spend, Murph?"

"Not a penny, Con."

"And a movie beneath the stars?"

"Free as a bird."

"We even have something for you."

Kali sat up then, crossing her legs as Murphy pulled something out of his pocket. He held his palm out. "It's family tradition."

"We made it...poorly but..." Connor rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously.

It was a bracelet, braided out of some sort of leather material and incorporated at the center was a celtic knot, a trinity. She took it gingerly, examining the soft brown leather, turning it over in her hand. "This is...for me?" She blinked dumbly, looking up at them in confusion.

Murphy nodded. "S'for someone ye care for."

She hadn't heard his accent so strong since...ever. He seemed almost _nervous_.

Clearing his throat, Connor tried again. "You said ye didn't have any family." He frowned, clearly frustrated with himself. "But you do now, if ye want."

"It isn't much but-"

Kali launched herself into Murphy's arms, her fingers clutching their gift tightly as she kissed him and then she scrambled over to a stunned Connor, crashing her lips to his as well. When she finally fell back to her knees, she had tears in her eyes as she attempted to tug the bracelet onto her wrist. "You don't know what this means to me." Her voice wavered and suddenly she was surrounded by warmth. Connor brushed a stray tear from her cheek and Murphy whispered gossamer touches across her shoulders.

She moaned softly, the sudden urge to be overwhelmed by them a very real one. She wasn't good with words. Could never seem to find the right ones. So she couldn't tell them what it meant but maybe she could show them.

Kali pressed her weight into Connor, molding her body to his lean frame and sighing when he accepted her willinging. Her fingers clutched the edges of his collar, her knuckles grazing bare skin. His hands slipped around her waist, holding her closer as their lips connected at last. Kali kissed him softly, drinking him in slowly. There was no rush in this. They had all the time in the world. Up on this rooftop, in their own little world. Just Kali and her twins.

Needing his touch, his presence, his weight just as much Kali broke away from Connor to reach for Murphy. He came easily, sliding from his knees to lay on his side so that she could just lean over to kiss him. His arm wrapped around the back of her thighs, his fingers drawing slow circles on the bare skin he discovered there. She kissed his mouth, the arch of his brow, the strong line of his jaw, smiling as she rubbed her cheek against the scruff of his chin.

They laughed lightly at that, the small eskimo kisses he gave her back twisting her heart this way and that before Connor curled his hand around the delicate column of her throat, gently guiding her back to him as his brother's clever touches circled higher on her thighs. Kali's fingers returned to Connor's shirt collar, this time moving with purpose, slipping each button from its catch starting at his sternum and ending at his belly button, their skin tingling with each accidental brush. When finished, she pushed the soft material from his shoulders, her lips instantly drawn to the expanse of tan flesh. She nuzzled the curve between his neck and shoulder, lightly kissing and nipping a path across his collarbone, her tongue dipping into the hollow at the center.

Distracted, Kali gasped, her eyes squeezing shut as she moaned low in surprise. Murphy's gentle caresses had become more urgent, his touch scraping the sensitive skin between her inner thighs, the back of his knuckle brushing against her panty clad center. Hoisting himself up onto his elbow for added height, he brought his lips level with her lower back. Her slinky cami had ridden up, a large sliver of skin was revealed and Murphy took advantage, swirling his tongue and dragging his teeth until she shivered.

He smiled against her, suckling hard enough to leave a mark on the swell of her ass. "Don't mind me."

Taking his cue, Connor swallowed her answering chuckle, tipping her chin back with his thumb to kiss her senseless. It didn't take much, she was already quickly spiralling out of control, her sanity a frayed rope ready to snap. Kali pulled away again, trying hard to focus her efforts on the brother in front of her even as the other did his best to thwart her. She dragged her nails down his back lightly the way she knew he loved and dipped her fingers beneath the hem of his jeans, circling his hips until she was full frontal again. His stomach clenched in response, the proximity of her fingers to his obvious need a tantalizing discovery. His hips rocked forward and Kali had to stifle another groan.

She wanted what he was so blatantly offering. She wanted him to be buried deep and swift, over and over again but she was determined to take it slow this time. To savor and explore.  
Flicking her eyes up shyly, Kali shook her head and bent back to her task. She latched on to his sweet skin, her tongue swirling, her lips memorizing each hard line.

It was achingly obvious, however, that Murphy would have to be dealt with. Kali keened with delight, her eyes rolling, her mouth going slack as his palm cupped her, a stray finger slipping beneath her panties. His breath was hot against the bare skin of her back, a rumble within his chest proof of his approval to find her wet and wanting.

Her hand snaked back to catch his wrist before he could steal her resolve completely. Murphy's brow drew together and Kali was forced to twist around to try to kiss it away. Of course, her twins were more clever than she. Connor, deciding that he liked the new view, grasped her hips firmly and with the help of Murphy's steadying shoulders managed to spin her around, a complete 180.

Kali fell against the smirking twin, lost her hold on his wrist and cried out as his fingers slipped between her folds. He pressed down firmly against the throbbing nub at her center and her breath caught in her throat. Connor descended on her, his lips seeking and finding the sensitive skin at the base of her neck as his fingers worked her cami up and over her torso. His palms slid over her sides and shoulders and her body undulated, seeking as much pressure from them both as was possible. She growled her frustration. This wasn't what she had planned.

Murphy palmed her breast, teasing the puckered bud of flesh at the tip, rolling it between his fingers. "What's the matter, lass?" His voice was husky, his accent heavy. She wanted to scream at the injustice. All they had to do was speak and she was a puddle at their feet. Willing and malleable.

No. Kali reached for his forearm to still his movements once again even though it physically _pained_ her to do so. Regaining her wits she maneuvered her lower limbs until she straddled him, her legs encasing his thighs, her skirt riding up all the way to sit like a belt around her waist. She ground her hips against his erection. "Now stop that."

Murphy hissed, Connor chuckled. "Better do what the lass says Murph."

"Aye." His pale blue eyes watched her greedily. She pulled his jacket down his arms and then reached for the hem of his shirt, tugging it over his head until his chest was bare.

She grinned wickedly, her fingertips playing gently with the loops of his belt. "Think anyone is watching us up here?"

They glanced at one another, eventually shaking their head. "I think we're high enough."

"But if we're not..."

Kali's laughed low, the sound sensuous. "Then someone is going to get one hell of a show." As if to prove the point, she bent down, pressing the soft weight of her breasts against Murphy's chest as she kissed him soundly.

Connor grit his teeth. "Lucky bastard." Though, whether he was talking about the stranger that may or may not exist or his brother, she wasn't really sure...

**Eh? Eh? Reviews? Yes?**


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks, six days and four hours. Give and take a few minutes. It had almost been a month. A whole month. _Only_ a month! How could so much have happened in so short a span of time? She moved to Boston, saved herself from living beneath a bridge like the troll she sometimes believed herself to be by landing a job at an Irish pub named Mcginty's. She spent a few nights on a cot in a kitchen, got attacked by a Russian big enough to be the Mob all by himself, got rescued, spent a night between two rakishly handsome twins, had a threesome...had another threesome, ate some pancakes made by a woman named Bernie who was clearly not human and found a family. Spent a night on a rooftop naked. Spent the next morning picking pieces of shingles out of places where shingles should never be. Went back to work. Found out that having family meant no longer needing to sleep on a cot in a kitchen. Ever. Whew.

Kali smiled wistfully down at her bracelet, touching the soft leather fondly. It had been a good month.

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

Lashes fluttering, her brow drew together in confusion. Oh right. Rocco. She smiled shyly and shook her head. "Sorry, Roc."

He sighed. "It's alright. You can make it up to me."

"Oh I can, can I?"

He nodded, his expression all business. His brow arched. "What color bra are you wearing today?"

She snapped the towel she held like whip, snagging him just above his waist. "Hey, watch it!"

"What is she hitting you for, Rocco?"

His grimace was comical, the glare that followed more so. "Why didn't you tell me they were standing there?!"

Kali shrugged. "You didn't ask."

His lower lip jutted out as he turned around, his whole stance morphing from flirtatious 'Sweetcheeks Rocco', as she now referred to him as in her head to, 'FUCK I'm gonna get hit Rocco' as the twins usually turned him into whenever both she and he were in the same vicinity.

"I didn't _do_ anything!"

"He asked what color bra I was wearing."

"Damn it Kali!" He turned around, just in time to get smacked on the back of the head. He ducked too late, his hand rubbing the offending spot. "Damn it Murphy!"

"It wasn't me!" _Thwack!_ "That was me." Murphy grinned.

Connor laughed and Kali bit the inside of her cheek. Rocco harrumphed. "I don't have to take this abuse!"

Murphy agreed. "No, you don't!"

"Aye, stop asking our Kali about her fucking underwear."

"In fact, stop thinking about her underwear."

Thinking a little bit longer on it, Connor continued thoughtfully. "Or about her in general really."

"And we will stop hitting you." Murphy nodded, smiling at last.

Rocco glanced from one brother to the other, threw his hands in the air and then flipped them off. "Fuck you guys!"

Kali sighed. "Boys, would you stop..." Connor pressed his palms flat on the counter, using the leverage to spring up and plant a firm kiss to her moving lips, effectively silencing her. When they parted, he smiled and she cleared her throat, frowning. "Stop being so..." Murphy had taken his time, walking around the back of the bar so that he could stand behind her. He turned her towards him, cupped her face in his hands and slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply, leaving her breathless.

Kali licked her lips.

"You were saying?"

"She was saying something?"  
"Aye, I think she was."

She scowled at them, her teeth nibbling lightly on her bottom lip. Oh right! "Mean! Stop being so mean to Rocco!"

But the moment had passed, the friend in question didn't seem angry anymore. Just...a bit green. The jealous kind, not the sick kind. He watched her and then them and then her again and then he threw his hands in the air _again_ and stalked off muttering something about _Irish bastards_...

Shaking her head, Kali pinched Murphy's delectable behind and then leaned over the counter to land a soft tap against Connor's cheek. "You did that on purpose."

"Of course we did."

"We _like_ doing that."

The door to McGinty's opened and Kali glanced over, her usual greeting at the ready. It was early on a Friday night. It would get busy, very busy but not until people got off of work and had their dinner so it was a little strange for someone to pop in already.

"Maybelline!" Connor's eyes widened.

"Connor."

Murphy flinched. "Shit."

And all the way from across the room, Rocco swore. "Holy hell."

'Welcome to McGinty's' died on her lips. The newcomer Maybelline was a pretty blonde, slim, and impeccably dressed in a slinky red dress and metallic silver heels and best of all, Maybelline was obviously well known to her twins and Rocco. Well. It _had_ been a good month.

**Boondock Saints Boondock Saints Boondock Saints Boondock Saints Boondock Saints**

"Hello boys." The blonde beauty smiled slyly. "It's been a while."

"What are you doing here, May?"

She laughed lightly, her ridiculously long legs taking her across the room in just a few strides. Kali stiffened as Maybelline's arms circled Connor, her full pink lips pressing a familiar kiss to his immobile mouth. He turned his cheek, his hands grasping her shoulders to push her away. "What the hell?!" His eyes darted from Maybelline to Kali and back, narrowing on the latter.  
Maybelline frowned. "I missed you." She whined, almost petulantly, the slow perusal she gave him causing Kali's jaw to clench and her fingernails to dig into the bed of her palms. Murphy was beside her then, instantly close, the hand curled around her hip a welcome comfort.

Connor looked shell shocked. "You... missed me." He couldn't seem to connect the words with their meaning.

"I shouldn't have left the way I did."

That was apparently the wrong or the right thing to say, depending on who you were. Suddenly, Connor found his tongue. "You mean the note you wrote, telling me that things were over after a fucking year and a half. Oh, and you were moving to California to be with Enrique. _The love of your life_." He leaned to the side to look behind her expectantly and she shifted uncomfortably, her brow wrinkling. "Where is Enrique?"

"His name was Rick and I was wrong!" She tried to close the distance but Connor held a hand out to stop her. "People make mistakes, Connor."

He just stared at her, mutely. Kali had never wanted to push someone off of their high heels so much in her life. It was probably a bad reaction but still. This bitch had just kissed her...her...her Connor. They really needed to have a discussion about titles.

Maybelline sighed, her eyes darting to a rigid Murphy. "Hey Murph." She winked, her teeth peaking out to nibble on her plump bottom lip.

Murphy sucked in a breath, his hold on Kali tightening almost painfully. It was a horrible thought but she couldn't stop it. They way this woman looked at her twins. Both of them. Had she...Had _they_?

Her eyes flickered to Kali and her stomach twisted. "Who is this then?"

Kali let her lips twist into a sweet smile, knowing it would curl the other woman's toes. "Kalisto." She might feel unsure and all sorts of terrified inside but she hadn't made it so far in life by letting catty women know that they were under her skin.

Connor's voice was hoarse. "She's with us."

Maybelline's finely plucked brows arched. "Both of you? Surely you don't mean..."

"Not that it is any of your business."

"But I said _us_, didn't I?"

She pursed her lips. "Fine." Her sickly sweet smile reappearing. "You've had indiscretions, I've had indis-"

"Get out." If she didn't feel so confused, Kali was sure that the cold force of his voice would have sent a primal thrill down her spine. As it was, she was numb. This whole encounter was unexpected. She hadn't been prepared. Of course they had dated before her; of course there were other women. But Maybelline was everything Kalisto was not.

Sometimes it was difficult looking at the other side. Normally, Kali took pride in the fact that she was just one of the boys...

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out."

"Aye, you don't get to talk about her that way."

Kali decided now was a good time to pay attention again.

"So I leave and this is who you pick up?" Her smile twisted. "Where did you find her?"

"I can talk for myself thanks." Kali took a small step forward, Murphy's hand slipping from her hip. "They found me here; I started working for Doc a couple of weeks ago."

Maybelline didn't look at all pleased to be talking directly to the _other woman_. This of course, made Kali's lips curl ruefully.

"How nice for you." She sneered, her mouth twisting like she had tasted something sour.

"Very nice for me." Kali purred. "They are quite the catch, _my twins_." She leaned against the counter and frowned quizzically. "Didn't they ask you to leave?"

Maybelline snarled, very unattractive, if Kali did say so herself. "Fine." She pinned Connor beneath her hawk-like stare. "I'll catch up with you later. Alone."

Before he could deny her, she had sauntered out the door, slamming it behind her and in her wake? Tense silence.

Rocco whistled from across the room. "She always was a bitch."

Murphy's lips twitched, Connor wiped a hand over his face and Kali slumped against the counter.

"Still, those _legs_."

"ROCCO!" They shouted together and he held his hands up in surrender, slinking back into the corner, examining the blemishes on the table top.

"I should..." Kali bit the inside of her cheek, stalling as her thoughts raced. What should she do? "Dishes..." She turned around, side-stepped Murphy and escaped into the kitchen. The door swinging behind her quietly as she drew in a deep breath that shook as she struggled for it.

Someone came in after her. "Kali."

"Sweetheart."

Two someones. She smiled despite herself.

"You washed those already."

Her voice was soft, vulnerable and it made her grimace. "Did I?"

"Aye."

"We should talk."

"Should we?" They sighed together and she sat down on her cot, slumping her shoulders as she twiddled absently with a piece of her hair.

"Maybelline and I broke up months ago."

Kali tried to cut him off. "You don't have to explain anything to me, Connor." And he didn't, they didn't owe her anything. The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth.

He answered without hesitation. "I want to."

She looked up into his eyes and found him just the same as before. Open, honest, beautiful Connor. Only now he was anxious, his eyes wide as he watched her. Kali gave a small nod and he ran his hand through his hair nervously, licking his lips before he spoke.

"We had been together for a long time."

Murphy snorted. "Too long..."

"Not helping, Murph." Connor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Really, it's okay..." Kali shifted uncomfortably but he shook his head.

"I had no idea she was coming back."

"Aye, who saw _that_ coming?"

Still twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers, Kali mumbled, "She's beautiful." Her lips formed a surprised 'O', her eyes blinking. She hadn't meant to say anything out loud.

Two sets of eyes snapped to her. "What?" They asked together.

She stumbled, confused at their confusion. "Maybelline." She explained. "She is fantastically gorgeous."

Connor shook his head. "She's got nothing on you."

"Fake lashes, fake boobs, fake tan."

Kali frowned, her brow furrowing as she glanced down at herself. "At least she puts on something other than a t-shirt to go with her skirt..." She had worn a skirt today, fully intending to remove her soiled tee after work and hang out with the boys looking feminine. It was a goal that was not often achieved in public.

"She takes three hours to get ready to go to the grocery store."

"You're what we want, Kali. You're perfect."

"For us." He cut off her objection before she could voice it. "You're perfect for us."

Kali smiled shyly, a surge of emotion springing to the surface. They really could be sweet, her twins. Even so, the knot in her stomach remained. She still had a question to ask. "So, Maybelline was with you." She eyed Connor warily and he nodded. "But...never with you?" Her gaze flicked in Murphy's direction.

Murphy's lips parted before he responded, his silence deafening but then Connor was laughing lightly. Kali blushed, Murphy shook his head. "No, I wasn't with May."

"We've never done this before, Kali."

She sighed. "Me either." Her relief was palpable and she gave them a trembling smile.

But they weren't smiling. Connor reached up and brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckle. "Do you really think so little of yourself?"

Embarrassed, Kali looked away, her cheeks blushing. "I've just always thought." She shook her head. "M'just one of the guys."

Connor slid off the cot, kneeling suddenly in front of her and when she finally braved a glance, he was smirking. "Definitely not one of the boys, lass."

"But if you need a reminder..."

Her brain synapses were not firing on all cylinders at the moment, too distracted was she by self doubt and internal fussing over a certain blonde bombshell. So it wasn't until Connor's fingers had circled her ankles that she noticed the subtle change in them, she glanced down. Murphy shifted beside her. Connor squeezed tighter and tugged, dragging her feet apart slowly as she watched, her heart suddenly pounding in her ears. He met her gaze and winked, leaning down slowly to press a kiss to the inside of her knee.

Kali swallowed hard, her mouth dry. "What are you doing?" She whispered, breathless and Murphy chuckled in her ear as he bent to suckle it. She tried to stiffen her legs, to halt Connor's progress even as she hissed in pleasure, the small contact from his brother sending a shiver down her spine that threatened to weaken her resolve. Her eyes darted towards the door, the knowledge that Rocco was just outside both daunting and exciting to the extreme. Her knees trembled and Connor took advantage, spreading them further. She resisted but he was determined. Murphy wrapped his arms around Kali's torso, his fingers seeking the soft skin just beneath hem of her shirt and his tongue trailed a teasing path up the lobe of her ear, nipping lightly as she bit back a groan.

With a final pull, Connor was victorious, Kali's thighs fell open, and her feet spread wide as she watched him dazedly beneath hooded lashes. Murphy palmed her belly, his fingers alternating between dipping low and pressing higher as his mouth continued to whisper kisses and spine tingling licks along the column of her throat. It was just enough to relax her, almost enough to make her forget...

Rocco slammed a cupboard door just feet, _feet_ from where they were. Kali jerked in alarm but Connor held firm and Murphy tightened his grip, clucking his tongue. "Best be quiet, lass."

She drew a shuddering breath, listening intently as the clink of glass alerted the trio that Rocco was pouring himself a drink. It was unnerving, being hyper aware of her surroundings, of  
knowing that they should stop and fearing that they would.

Murphy reached out to her wrists, his fingers entwining with hers as he lifted her arms above her head, their combined knuckles brushing against her sides. Kali closed her eyes, her teeth clamping down on her bottom lip as Connor lifted her leg to kiss the inside of her calf, lingering, wet kisses that pressed higher and higher, over her knee and up her thigh.

Her cheeks flamed red as his tongue darted to sweep along the ridge of her panties. If Rocco came in now, there would be no doubt of what they were doing. She was exposed, her midriff still bare, her skirt pushed up around her hips with Connor's head pressed between her thighs.

The first nuzzle of his nose made her jump, her whole body alight as Murphy worked to hold her down. Connor chuckled and Kali was stunned by her reaction, her hips undulating, his breath against her center a caress she craved. Whimpering, Kali tried to remember that they were not alone. Connor wasn't a cruel man; he took pity on her and slipped a finger beneath the fabric to pull it aside, blowing again on her wet sex. This time she squirmed and Murphy was ready, his strong hands holding her to him as his brother delivered the first stroke of his tongue.

Luck was on her side, her moan caught in her throat as her back arched. She was beyond excited, turned on, ready. Maybe she was an exhibitionist? Who knew? Connor continued his assault, suckling gently as he pushed a finger inside thrusting once before adding a second. Kali fought to control the sounds that escaped her lips. She was panting, the air not coming fast enough as sweet heat coiled low in her belly. His mouth on her was driving her mad, too intense and yet not enough. She could tell he wasn't going to drag this out and she was grateful for it. His fingers swept in and out as his tongue swirled, the rhythm picked up by her hips. She couldn't help the way she responded, unable to to do anything but let this happen. So she met his thrusts and encouraged in anyway she could.

She was lost to it, her peak just around the corner as her body unraveled and shattered. Murphy's palm pressed against her mouth as her answering moan caught open air and the sound was muffled. Relentless, Connor surged on, fucking her with his fingers as she came for him, her body convulsing as he gave a final lick to her pulsing clit. Desperate to stay silent, Kali bit down on Murphy's hand to cut off her cry, her fingers balled into fists as she rode out the final moments.

"Hey guys, I know you're having a moment and all..."

She had never been so aware of footsteps before. Connor pulled away, the loss of his touch like a cold spray of water as he yanked down her skirt. Murphy grasped her arms roughly and sat her up, her limbs still like warm wax, not quite ready or willing.

The next she knew, Connor was on his feet, his arm swiping his face as Rocco sauntered into the kitchen. "But I'm starving."

Kali could feel the blush on her cheeks, her chest. She couldn't get her breathing under control and her heart was pounding in her chest. He _knew_! She frowned, wriggling, uncomfortably wet, her panties literally in a twist. No, he didn't know. How could he know? She fumbled with the hem of her skirt, tugging it down below her knees.

Connor wiped his face again, a smirk stealing over his features as his eyes met with his brother's. "I just ate but I bet Murph is hungry."

Kali choked. Murphy laughed, his hands sliding up and down her arms to soothe her. "Aye. _Starving_."

"Whatever." Rocco frowned at Kali, confused surely at the way her eyes looked like they might pop out of her skull. "If I order a pizza, you guys want some?"

"Sure, Rocco."

"Kali?"

She blinked. Shit, he was talking to her. She couldn't talk. Her eyes darted to Murphy pleadingly and he grinned. "She's hungry too." She nodded.

Yes, she was hungry. No, it wasn't for pizza.

Kali blushed again as the boys began to talk. Pepperoni? Onion? How could they discuss this so calmly? She glanced at Murphy who met her eyes and smiled slyly. Oh. She blinked. They knew exactly what they had done. Bastards. Her stomach fluttered as she shifted, her thighs rubbing together and reminding her of her panty situation. Damn it.

She still had to work tonight, wound up and ready or not.

"Fine!"

"Half and half."

"Don't forget the extra cheese!"

"Yeah, yeah I won't forget the fucking cheese."

Kali stood on shaky legs, grateful for the supporting hand at her back as she gained her balance and pointed her feet in the direction of the ladies room. There was no way she would be able to face Rocco or speak without a stutter until she took care of her 'situation'.

"You alright there lass?"

She waved back at them, not bothering to give them an answer. They knew how she was. She was _wanting_. Kali sighed, a small smile that they couldn't see teasing the corners of her lips. She was also mollified. Maybelline who?

**Sorry it took so long! Hope you liked it. I especially hope you liked it enough to review, yes? **


	10. Chapter 10

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Fuck." Kali muttered sleepily, curling tighter around Connor. She felt Murphy nod in response, his hand skimming down her side to cup her bottom. "Ass." She buried her giggle in his twin's naked chest.

"Someone should get that."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

They all groaned.

"You're closest Con."

"Screw you, I'm not moving."

Sighing with regret, Kali lifted herself up on tired arms. "Babies. Both of you." She stuck her tongue out and they rolled onto their backs, smiling warmly as they watched her extricate herself from the comfort of bed and stumble into the brisk morning air. She shivered, her arms wrapping around her frame just as she spotted a robe that didn't belong to her.

Plucking it from the floor, Kali threaded her arms through the sleeves and cinched it tight around her waist, her hand circling the door knob. "Everybody decent?" She called back, glancing over her shoulder just in time to watch her twins fighting over the sheet they had just been tangled in. She smiled and opened the door.

Her jaw dropped, the sweet sense of happiness instantly cool. "Maybelline."

It was the blonde bombshell, ex girlfriend, bad timing extraordinaire herself freshly primped with lip gloss and all and Kali hadn't even brushed her god damned hair. She blinked rapidly, that was the wrong way to look at this. Who had just spent the night doing all manner of unmentionable things with those two men? _That_ was why her hair wasn't brushed. She cleared her throat and plastered a smile on her lips. "Good Morning."

"Kalisto." Ah, if looks could kill.

She heard them getting out of bed, tight lipped words passed between them as they rose and Kali pushed the other woman out into the hallway, the door closing behind her softly. "Let's give the boys some privacy, shall we?"

"It isn't anything I haven't seen before." Maybelline flipped her glossy locks over her shoulder, picking an invisible strand from her blouse.

"Yes well, those must be fond memories." Kali kept her voice light. "We wouldn't want to spoil them." She smiled brightly.

"You feel threatened."

She shrugged. "Not particularly."

"Liar."

Kali shook her head, laughing clearly.

"Something funny?" Maybelline pouted, her finely plucked brow furrowing.

"You. How did you two ever end up together? I don't see it."

"I admit, he is uncouth and rough around the edges and that potty mouth..."

Kali cut her off with a gesture. "No, you're a bitch." She shook her head. "I didn't think Connor did bitch."

Maybelline gasped, her eyes narrowing. "Yes well I didn't think he did whores either but I guess you never really know someone."

"Been waiting for that one, haven't you?"

"You can't seriously believe they aren't just using you?"

"You can't seriously believe that I give a shit about what you say?"

"You're a dream come true, Kali. Naive _and_ pretty." She laughed but the sound was tainted, almost cruel. "Let me guess, you just needed someone to _love_ you?" Her smile widened and her eyes glittered. She looked so animated and so irritatingly beautiful. "I bet they love you, every which way and I bet you enjoy it just like the good little who-"

Kali had never enjoyed slapping someone so much in her life. The sting in her palm felt like nirvana, the instant swell exquisite. Better than sex. Well maybe not quite that good... She would have to put the memory of Maybelline's cheek molding against the contours of her hand into a safe within her mind and lock it away tight, opening it only for when she needed some serious emergency cheering up. Something told her it would never fail. The satisfaction was overwhelming, more so now that the blonde held her reddened cheek in shock and pain. Damn straight it hurt. Bitch.

The door cracked open behind them and the twins sidled out, their arms instantly slinked around Kali's shoulders and waist, possessively. "You okay?" Murphy murmured, his lips in her hair.  
Kali nodded. Maybelline growled. "She hit me."

Kali rolled her eyes. "You deserved it."

Connor ran a hand through his hair. "May, what are you doing here?" He looked irritated.

"I told you I would come back." She snapped. "We need to talk, Connor."

"No, we really don't. There's nothing to say." He scowled. "And if you had let me finish before, I would have told you that then!"

"Of course there is!" She stamped her foot. "I came back for you."

"Too little too late."

"_Thank the lord_..." Murphy hissed. Kali nodded stiffly, her gaze sliding from Connor to Maybelline warily.

"Connor, please." Her voice dropped an octave and she finally released her cheek. A surge of pride welled within Kali at the sight of a fine five fingered hand print. It sure was a beauty. A work of art really. She wondered if the woman would let her take a picture...a momento. One should always have a momento for great life achievements. She would even get doubles if Maybelline asked nicely... Kali's lips twitched.

"Begging doesn't become you." Connor took a step back, pulling Kali and therefore Murphy with him. They moved as a unit albeit an awkward 6 legged unit. "See you around." He waved behind his head as they turned.

She shrieked. "Don't you dar-"

But they didn't hear the rest, the door firmly shut in her face. Murphy chuckled and Kali leaned to press a kiss on Connor's cheek. "You could've spoken to her."

He glanced down at her, bemused. "Course I could have, lass. But what would I have said?"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Her perfumes too strong." Murphy's nose scrunched. "I've always thought that."

Connor laughed, his answering look questioning.

Murphy shrugged. "It is something you could have said."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"That color looked horrendous on her." Kali supplied as well, smiling sweetly.

"You already slapped her. I think that was enough."

She scoffed. "She is lucky I didn't deck her."

"I am sure she had it coming."

"She said you were both taking advantage of little old me." Kali smirked. "Obviously she doesn't understand the full benefits of being taken advantage of."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Murphy grimaced and eyed the door. "Is anyone going to deal with her?"

"Surely she will go away on her own?" Kali followed his line of sight.

He shook his head. "She seems the persistent type."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Was she always like this?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up, Murph."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Kali tried to practice some breathing techniques. In through her nose, out through her mouth...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The sound was like nails on a chalkboard.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Fuck it." Kali stormed over to the door and slammed in open. "WHAT."

Maybelline took a large step back. "I'd like to speak with Connor."

"No."

"Excuse you but I think that he can speak for himself."

"No, he can't. He's busy."

"Busy? With what?"

"With taking fucking advantage of me and I would really like to get back to it."

"But-"

"He and Murph, they don't have much patience so unless you'd like to watch..." Kali gripped the closure of her robe and started to peel, her pale skin inching into sight.

She squealed her indignation and Kali arched a brow, watching with vague amusement as the blonde flounced down the stairs, the outside door slamming behind her.

Kali slipped back inside casually calm. "There."

"She's gone?"

"Yes."

"What did you say?"

"It's not so much about the words, Connor, it's about the actions." She winked.

Murphy's eyes widened, looking scandalized. "Ye didn't hit her again?"

"Didn't have to." She walked right passed the twins and tipped herself back into bed, bouncing a few times before she settled with a breathless groan.

"Going back to sleep then?"

She nodded, her face stuck firmly into the pillow.

"Mind some company?"

Kali rolled onto her back and eyed them suspiciously. "That depends."

They laughed but stood obediently at the edge of the mattress, waiting for her to finish.

"No more crazy exes this morning."

"What about Russians?"

She frowned. "No thank you."

"Shit for brains Italians?"

Kali shook her head, exasperated. "You are such good _friends_ but no."

Connor seemed to think she needed an explanation. "He is on our list." As though that made all the sense.

"Rocco? Why?"

Murphy's brow arched. "He puts far too much thought into your undergarments."

"Or lack thereof."

Kali laughed, remembering all too well the reasons both reality and imaginary for Rocco to wonder about her undergarments. "And whose fault is that?"

"What are you implying, lass?"

"That you undress me at the most inopportune moments."

"I don't remember any complaints, do you Murph?"

Murphy held his elbow with his opposite arm, his thumb and forefinger tapping his chin thoughtfully. "No, none."

"Well of course you don't. I was busy trying _not_ to make any noise."

They grinned.

She attempted to refrain from rolling her eyes again. "You look so pleased."

"We are pleased." Connor smiled, his gaze traveling the length of her. "Can we come to bed now?"

Her breath hitched. He hadn't even touched her. It was just a look. "I suppose." She said, her voice low. "Just keep your hands to yourselves."

"Not likely."

"No promises."

They dove onto the bed, their fingers instantly slipping beneath the gaping fabric of the robe she wore. "This is mine." Murphy said, tugging gently. He glanced up at her expectantly, a playful grin on his lips. "And I think I'd like it back."

**I hope you liked it! The next chapter is just smut, it's has been too long ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I have to put a little warning on this chapter. As you all know by now, this is a threesome fic. I have never gone too far, I think, with that but in this chapter I step over some new boundaries. This is very M rated. Please don't read if you don't like the idea of being in a Connor/Murphy sandwich ;)**

**Anyway, SMUT. Enjoy. **

"Here you go, darlin." Kali set down the glass of water, condensation from the ice gathering quickly and trickling down the sides.

Davy eyed her appreciatively, gave her a crooked smile and slapped a ten dollar bill down on the bar top. He really was sweet. _Drunk_ and sweet. She only hoped she had cut him off in time. Not that it was going to make too much of a difference, he was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.

Stepping away, she stretched, reaching up onto her tiptoes to ease the ache in her back. It was nearing 2a.m. Almost closing time.

Kali was jittery with excitement. O'Brien was here, along with Rocco and a good half dozen  
other 'close friends' of her twins and she was invited to the party. She had spruced up, practically daring the Irish pub Deities to spill lager down her blouse tonight. _Just try it, _she thought, and added a 'heavenly directed' mental _fist shaking_ for good measure_._

Blasphemy was surely the least of her worries.

"Alright, everybody out!"

She smiled wearily, Rocco's scratchy tone suddenly loud as he propped himself up on the bar, several mugs skittering to the floor. A glance told her that he was shooing with one hand and drinking with the other. She sighed, the amber liquid that dripped from her previously clean counter top made her twitch and she decided that she had some catching up to do. Drunken Kali was the only Kali that could handle this tonight.

Moving quickly, Kali stepped over the mess he made and grabbed the tipsy Italian's elbow. "They still have a few minutes, Roc."

"No they don't." He shook his head, swaying dangerously. "We voted and McGinty's is _closed_." He smiled down at her, completely smashed and she couldn't help but laugh.

The few patrons that didn't belong with their small group were filing out obediently. She bit her lip, tugging a few times as she rocked on her heels. No one seemed to be fussing…

A slow smile peeled over her expression and she reached behind to untie her apron strings just as Connor and Murphy made their way to their usual stools, a third tailing close behind. She recognized him as Clint O'Brien, the handsome Irish friend she had met the night her twins took her dancing.

Instantly, closing early became a good idea. Her eyes wandered down to their hands. They each held a beer in one and her mouth grew dry as multiple images of what could be cradled in the other came to mind. Particularly her, she wasn't picky what part. Easy to please and all that.

Murphy coughed and Connor smirked. "You need a shot."

Kali grinned. "Let me lock up first."

Connor nodded, watching her as she nabbed the keys from beneath the counter. She could feel eyes on her, too many sets to count. She frowned at the door as the attention flushed her skin. Maybe this _wasn't_ a good idea. Rolling her eyes at herself, she wrangled with the lock for a bit before twisting the key and futilely wishing away the blush she was sure had risen to her cheeks.

It was just her luck to be proven right, her hesitation definitely noted by Connor and Murphy, Clint, Rocco and the several others that all watched her. A nervous laugh bubbled to the surface. "Tequila…" She whispered, her feet suddenly fitted with a fancy gps as they moved with purpose. "Tequila will make this better."

**Boondock Saints Boondock Saints Boondock Saints Boondock Saints Boondock **

Tequila made everything better. Funnier, louder, brighter. Just better. Whatever nervousness she had suffered from before her first shot, she couldn't even remember what that word meant now.

In fact, she couldn't remember a lot of things. Like her middle name, or how to pronounce her 'S's correctly. Her tongue didn't seem very cooperative. She also couldn't remember silly things like discretion.

See, Tequila, good old Jose, dear friend Corona, also made her hot and not just in the sense that she was literally too warm because she was, her skin felt like it was burning from the inside out, her cheeks bright red and flushed. She was also hot. She looked damn good tonight. She knew, they told her so. 'They' being the gaggle of ridiculously good looking men she was currently surrounding herself with. And last but not least she was _hot_. Every time her twins grazed her accidentally she felt a rush of excitement that had nothing to do with decency or discretion.

In fact, she wanted a kiss. She just couldn't decide from whom. Not to fear. Tequila decided that when Kali couldn't choose, then the choice was not to choose at all. Murphy was closest, laughing loudly at something Clint had said. She hadn't been paying attention. It was hard to follow conversation anymore.

She tugged on his hand and he turned, that devilishly handsome grin her final undoing. His hands wrapped around her shoulders to steady her, his lips parted with surprise by the time she melded hers against them. It wasn't her best work, but it still made her toes curl.

Luckily for Murphy and his modestly, Tequila hadn't taken over completely and Kali was able to pull away before things got too carried away. If she knew anything for certain, even now hazy and hot it was that her twins were _not_ shy.

Besides, she wasn't done. Only half aware that most of the chatting had ceased, Kali twisted in her seat, precariously teetering at the edge. Connor's palm was firm against her back though and she was grateful, the room seemed insistent on spinning. Rude.

"Lass, what are you…"

She silenced him with a kiss, pleased that Murphy's hands still held her upright. Her twins were always so thoughtful.

The kiss she gave Connor left her breathless, the heat in her cheeks spreading to her lower extremities. Whoever didn't know about their arrangement, certainly knew now! BAM. Be jealous. She giggled. She should drink tequila more often, they could be friends.

Connor and Murphy stood, each maneuvering her so that she had an arm slung over their shoulders. Good, maybe they would go home now. If Tequila made everything else better, she would bet another bra that it would make the sex fan-freaking-tastic.

Alas, they deposited her away from the group on a stool with a back and the group they left resumed the _noise_, laughing and talking.

"We will be right back."

She wasn't sure which one said it but she smiled and nodded anyway. A quick glance and then another, _slower_ one told her that it was close to 5 am.

"Hey."

Kali tipped her chin in the direction the Irish brogue came from. It wasn't Connor or Murphy, they had slipped off somewhere. Blinking, she found Clint grinning at her. "Hey." She managed, almost sure that she hadn't slurred.

"Not a drinker then?" He chuckled, his hand reaching out to brush the hair from her face.

Kali frowned at his fingers and shook her head. "Not really."

"Where did the boys go?"

She shrugged, her mind fuzzy. Probably to get her some water and aspirin…maybe a stomach pump.

"They always did set up with the prettiest girls." He bumped his shoulder against hers and her nails dug into the countertop, her legs locking to steady herself. "Never before with the same one though…"

Her eyes met with his, shocked. He was still grinning and she managed a laugh. Joking was fine…right? She swallowed, the mouth was dry. She needed something to drink.

Clint was talking in her ear, she wasn't really sure about what. He was nice enough, funny too if she remembered correctly.

"Uh huh." She gave a noncommittal nod, wondering where her twins had run off to when Clint O'Brien finally said something worth paying attention to.

"So is it the brother thing? Or are you open to other options?"

Kali jerked in her seat and almost toppled, luckily for her Clint had quick reflexes. She stiffened as his arms wrapped around her, his fingers brushing her sides intimately.

"You've got the wrong idea, Clint."

"Do I?" He whispered, his breath warm against her temple.

"Yes." She hissed, struggling against him. The problem being that she could hardly determine up from down, her body wasn't cooperating the way she wanted.

Clint tightened his grip. "Come on sweetheart, what is one more?" He twisted her body so that she faced him and grasped her by the chin.

His mouth looming closer and closer was slow motion terror...Kali had never felt so helpless, a quiet whimper escaping her throat. _Whore. _Tears sprang to her eyes as she tried in vain to fight him. She had so little control over herself. Every move she made fell short.

His lips stung, his teeth clashing with her own. Kali cried out at last, her hands clawing at his face to shove him back.

"The fuck?!"

Rocco's voice had never sounded so sweet.

"Kali?!"

There was Murphy and Connor.

O'Brien was pulled off of her and Kali fell to the floor on her knees, sagging with relief and shame her head bent as the world spun and spun. She heard the first punch thrown and forced herself to look up.

"I'm sorry!" The bastard with the split lip laughed, his eyes darting in her direction. "You always shared your toys with me before!"

"I'mma kill him."

"Con, wait."

"What?!"

"We'll do it on three."

"STOP" Suddenly Rocco was standing between the twins and Clint, his arms outstretched.

The twins shot matching glares to their Italian friend. "What?!" They growled and Kali  
wiped her eyes to see them better. They really looked dangerous, like maybe they were capable, if pushed too far...

"You two, go tend Kalisto. The boys and I can take care of O'Brien."

Long, drawn out seconds ticked by before they nodded at last, the obvious rage sloughing off of them as they refocused on her but Kali frowned and held up a shaky hand. "Wait!"

They stopped in their tracks.

"Bring the Tequila."

**Boondock Saints Boondock Saints Boondock Saints Boondock Saints Boondock **

Kali laid down with a sigh, the bottle of Jose clutched tightly in her fist. "I've decided, I don't like Clint." She felt the mattress sink as they sat down beside her. She was shaking still and hated herself for it. Another drink of the burning liquid made her feel just a little less terrible.

"We're so sorry, lass."

"We didn't think..."

She shook her head and regretted it instantly, the buzzing in her ears worse now. "It's my fault."

"What?!"

"I kissed you." She touched her lips gingerly. It was hard to regret their lips on hers, even now.

"Kali baby." She opened her eyes. Connor had never sounded so _broken_ before and it made her heart ache.

"He was an old friend. We obviously don't know him anymore."

"This was our fault."

Crying was pointless and cruel. She didn't mean to but whether it was from the alcohol or not she felt another wave well and spill down her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut, a soft sound torn from her at the feeling of their hands, soft touches wiping her tears away.

Murphy curled an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Please, don't..."

"Cry." Connor finished, prying the tequila from her hand so that he could lift her palm to his mouth, his lips warm where the bottle was cold.

Kali nodded, willing the tears to stop as she turned her face to meet Murphy. He cupped her cheeks, his thumb brushing another stain away while his mouth descended slowly, tasting the salt on her lips. Her breath hitched.

Connor held her hand tighter. "We don't have to do this tonight, lass."

Murphy pulled back, his eyes bright and Kali shook her head. "I want to."

She sat up with their assistance, gentle hands guiding her until she was on her knees. They each held on, a reassuring grip to steady her as they kissed and nipped. She would never get used to the sheer sensation of two mouths and four hands. It was overwhelming and mind blowing. Even something so simple as undressing became inspiring. Her shirt was eased over her head and while her arms were locked above her, Murphy took his time. His hands dipped low, his lips following close behind. Connor held her still, his chest pressed firmly against her back, his hips ever insistent.

This was what she loved. Her twins. Just the three of them.

Murphy captured her bottom lip between his teeth, his tongue tracing the outline before closing his mouth over hers and kissing her senseless while he plucked her shirt from her at last. Connor dragged his fingers down her back, causing the most delicious shivers to spread down her spine as he unclasped her bra and ran his palms down her arms, hooking the straps with his thumbs. Kali couldn't think. Didn't want to. The anticipation was palpable now. She could feel it by the goose bumps on her skin and the moisture between her thighs.

She arched her back, her bottom grinding into Connor's erection as Murphy's hands cupped her breasts. His fingers rolled the budding peaks and she murmured her incoherent appreciation against his lips.

Kali let her hands slip down Murphy's sides, resting on his tapered hips, her fingers trailing the short hair near his navel. She could feel the effects of a night of drinking in her veins, she was unsteady, her emotions were high, her skin was sensitive and she felt no inhibitions. She wasn't shy; the only blush on her cheeks now was from excitement.

Murphy moaned, the heel of her hand rubbing up and down his length through the thick of his jeans while the other made sloppy work of the button and zipper. Once free from those, Kali reached inside, suddenly desperate to feel him; hard length and soft skin in her had. His hips jerked and their kiss was broken. Murphy pressed his cheek against her heaving chest, her breath uneven as she wrapped all five fingers around his shaft. She brushed her thumb over the tip and pumped as best she could, the awkward angle of their stance only slightly detrimental when one was determined. And Kali was determined.

"I want..." She practically whined, unsure how to phrase, how to ask.

Connor reached around, his fingers quickly releasing her zipper and tugging her pants down her hips while Murphy backed away and pulled her legs out from beneath her to remove them from her altogether. They made an efficient team.

Kali laughed, her feet still dangling in the air while the darker haired twin shucked his jeans and shirt to join her, his body easing down between her legs. His hands, rough against her smooth and sensitive skin caressed every inch they could reach as she writhed beneath him. She clutched his hips, her nails digging into his flesh as she urged him down on her.

Murphy chuckled, his head bent to press his lips against her neck and trail his tongue along the ridge of her ear, his body melded to her own but stubbornly still.

"Please." She begged, unabashed and wanton. Murphy pushed himself up onto his arms and Connor knelt by her head, his mouth delivering a bruising kiss as his brother sunk into her at last, his hard length sheathing as she cried out and clenched around him, her nerve endings alight.

Again and again, he thrust into her body but it wasn't enough. It felt so good, her body sung with pleasure. That wasn't the problem. It just wasn't enough. Not this time.

"More." She whispered, her arms reaching up to grasp Connor's wrists.

The brothers shared a glance, briefly, a silent communication as frustrating as always while Kali waited, wound and wanting.

Murphy pulled out of her and she whimpered from the loss. "You trust us, lass?"

Kali nodded before he finished talking. Of course she trusted them. Of course, of course.

Connor stood as well, his clothes falling to the floor beside them as Murphy moved to the side of the bed, rummaging for something. Without their hands to steady and ground her, the world was spinning again. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her lungs laboring. A chill had spread over her skin and she had to resist the urge to demand that they come back, that they hurry, that they...

Connor was on his knees and between her legs before she could finish another thought. His hands were warm, his breath hot. The tension in her belly coiled tighter, his fingers on her thighs making tantalizing circles as his mouth left marks on her hips.

Holding her breath, Kali couldn't help but lift her bottom as the side of his hand brushed over her slit. She was wet and ready to burst; all she needed was a little more. He cupped her, one finger dipping into her heat and she jerked, the shock of pleasure snapping her eyes wide and forcing a moan from her throat.

While Connor teased, Murphy returned. Kali tipped her head back, her lashes fluttering, her brow furrowed as she tried to concentrate enough to focus on the brother behind her. Murphy kneeled at her head, much like Connor had done. She reached behind, her nails dragging along his thighs but when she gripped him she stilled. He wore a condom. She couldn't quite process what that meant, she was on birth control. They had never used...

Connor's tongue swirled over her clit and stole her breath. Her back arched, her body lifting off the mattress and Murphy slipped beneath her, his legs on either side of her, his chest and arms cradling her when she relaxed.

Turning her head, Kali placed breathless kisses against Murphy's lips, keening and moaning as Connor brought her to release. True to form, it wasn't long. His tongue was talented and she rocked against him as her orgasm flooded her system. Her inner walls convulsed as her body shuddered and her skin tingled. At last she sighed, the pleasure ebbing just enough to allow her to take notice that Murphy was still behind her, Connor still in front.

Kali swallowed, instantly wired again.

Murphy slipped a hand between their bodies, his fingers slick with a cool slippery substance. She gasped and Connor leaned forward to catch it. His brother's touch was foreign but not unpleasant. He circled a few times, whispering into her ear. Not that it made a difference. She was relaxed.

She trusted them. She was excited by them.

Murphy pressed a finger inside, the tight ring of muscle protesting for only a moment as Kali accepted it. "You okay?"

"Yes." She gasped, realizing all at once what they were planning.

He moved in and out a few more times and she found that the more she stopped thinking, the better it felt. Connor massaged her breasts as he kissed her lazily, their tongues dancing sensually in a similar rhythm.

A second finger stung for only an instant and again, Kali let it happen. Connor let one of his hands trail down her torso, his knuckles teasing until he slipped between her folds and pressed inside. Kali did tense then, the dual sensation creating a spike of pleasure that traveled from her core to her toes.

"Ready lass?" Murphy's voice in her ear made her moan. She would have said yes to anything he asked.

Each of her twins removed their fingers; Murphy's hands instead lifted her ass while Connor clutched her hips. She had only a fraction of a second to panic. He was much bigger than his fingers.

The tip of him entered her, a short thrust of his hips pushing him inside and Kali forced herself to breathe, to relax, to...She gasped, a shock of pleasure pain wiping her thoughts away.

Breathing heavily behind her, Murphy groaned, his forehead pressed against the base of her spine. "Christ."

Connor leaned into her, his body hovering carefully above them. He grinned playfully and Kali bit her lip, nodding shortly just before he connected their hips with a curse and a moan.

No one moved and Kali tried to decide if she was going to peel apart at the seams. She could feel their breath on her back and on her neck, every piece of their flesh connected in every literal sense with her own. She had never been so fulfilled.

"Move." She pleaded, rocking her hips to a chorus of sounds.

Connor did as he was told, gently as he could lifting his hips and sinking back in.

"Again." She whispered, fighting the urge to meet him halfway. She could feel Murphy straining to remain still, his fingers almost painful the way the dug into her skin, his lips moving nonsensically against her back.

"Fuck..." His control slipped, his voice hoarse and Connor slammed into her. They cried out. Murphy rocked back, Kali whimpered, grappling desperately for something to hold onto. She reached behind her, one hand on Murphy's thigh and gripped Connor's shoulder with the other. They moved together, thrusting at once.

Kali's threw her head back; she couldn't take this for long. They kept moving, her body welcoming each brother equally. Connor pulled out, the tip of his shaft teasing her slit while Murphy plunged back inside. She felt her release hurtling towards her. The assault on her body too much to bear, too much to handle.

Connor slipped back inside and she raked her nails down his chest, her knees tightening as he held them apart. It was too much. Too much sensation. Murphy's hips stuttered and jerked with more force than before, a low moan telling her that he found his release. His breath in her ear set her higher. She swallowed, trying to take it all in.

A tweak to her straining nipples and a quick circle of her swollen clit and Kali screamed their names, splintering and shattering into a thousand pieces. She had never fallen so hard or for so long as she did then. Connor thrust again and again, a guttural sound torn from his throat as he spilled inside of her. She shuddered, her body flush, her skin slick.

With a few deep breaths, Connor pushed himself off of her on shaking arms and Murphy eased himself away. She shook her head, reaching for the twin that left her only seconds before she was scooped up from behind.

Kali squealed. Murphy silenced her. The water turned on in the distance.

"Come on you two."

A few stumbling steps later and Kali was deposited on her own two feet beneath the warm shower spray. She sighed happily, if not a bit dazed.

"Kali..."

She squinted, one eye open to find her twins standing side by side, looking unsure. Surely this was a good time to call herself a whore. _Now_ of all times. But she didn't feel it. She smiled sleepily and swayed on her feet, a sense of overwhelming happiness bubbling from somewhere inside when two sets of strong hands steadied her.

"You're still drunk."

"Blame tequila." She giggled, turning to curl against Connor's chest.

"You alright, lass?"

She nodded. "Better than." Maybe after a shower and a good night's rest she would tell them that she had discovered something. Something terrifying.

It didn't matter what they did in the bedroom, or in the kitchen at McGinty's or on rooftops of random public housing. She trusted them with her body.

Murphy placed a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades and Kali played absently with the bracelet that circled her slim wrist.

She trusted them with her heart. Maybe someday soon, as they drifted to sleep she would say those three little words that meant so much. Maybe.

For now it was enough to just _feel_ it and have a secret all to herself.


End file.
